Target : Uchiha Sasuke
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha memilki masa lalu yang sangat kelaam sehingga dia diusir oleh ayahnya. Empat tahun kemudain dia kembali dan membawa perubahan yang sangat berasa bagi shabatnya. Gimana ceritanya ?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna...! Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Saya mencoba untuk mempublish fic original buatan saya. Sudah tahu kan kalau saya tidak menyukai banyak typos.

**Enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Berkumpul...!" Seru seorang berambut jingga yang di model jabrik dengan beberapa pierching menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Siap...!" Sembilan orang langsung berbaris dengan rapi membentuk suatu formasi.

"Laporkan apa yang telah kalian lakukan" Kata Pein sembari menunjuk seseorang yang memakai topeng jingga bermotif spiral.

"Lapor...! Aku telah menggoda manusia sehingga mereka saling melaknati" Kata sosok bertopeng tersebut yang bernama Tobi.

"Bagus...! Tapi kau masih jauh dengan harapanku, bisa saja mereka berbaikan lagi" Kata Pein seraya menunjuk seseorang berambut putih cepak disampingnya.

Begitulah suasana ditengah samudera yang amat luas. Terdapat kerajaan jin yang tidak terlihat oleh mata manusia. Setiap hari mereka mengevaluasi apa yang telah mereka capai hari itu.

Setelah beberapa orang yang ditanya oleh Pein tidak memenuhi harapannya tibalah saatnya setan yang terakhir. Seorang wanita berambut biru dengan aksesoris bunga kertas sebagai pemanisnya.

"Kau yang terakhir hari ini. Kuharap kau dapat memenuhi harapanku" Kata Pein sambil menunjuk wanita.

"Aku telah menggoda manusia sehingga dia berbuat zina" Kata Konan dengan dengan percaya diri.

"Bagus...! Kawan-kawanku semua contohlah wanita ini" Kata Pein sambil meletakkan mahkota diatas kepala Konan.

"Duduklah disisiku, Konan" Kata Pein. Konan langsung duduk disamping Pein disertai tatapan takjub dari teman-temannya.

"Apakah kalian mau ?" Kata Pein menawarkan. Serentak delapan orang mengangguk dengan bebarengan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi maksimal dua orang dari kalian dengan mahkota ini" Kata Pein sambil memperlihatkan mahkota yang sangat indah. Tentu hal tersebut sangat menggiurkan bagi kedelapan setan tersebut.

"Siap...! Ketua" Seru semuanya dengan tegas. Pein tersenyum melihat kepatuhan anak buahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mempunyai target seorang ahli ibadah dan juga ahli ilmu dia bernama Sasuke Uchiha" Pein mulai bercerita

"Dua orang yang sanggup untuk menggodanya berbuat zina akan kuberi mahkota ini" Kata Pein mengumumkan.

"Kami bisa...!" Seru seorang berambut merah dan cowok pirang dengan model ponytail dengan separuh muka tertutup oleh poni tersebut.

"Berangkatlah sekarang" Perintah Pein. Tanpa aba-aba lain lagi mereka terbang dan menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Saya rasa untuk membaca fic ini diperlukan energi yang ekstra. Saya sudah mencoba membaginya dengan adik saya tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengerti. Jadi para readers harap jangan turunkan konsentrasi ya. Apalagi dibagian latar belakangnya.

Sebagai manusia tidak ada yang sempurna bukan. Tapi itu bukan halangan untuk...

**Reviewww...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dibagian ini mulai muncul Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya masih harus butuh konsentrasi ekstra.

** Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sakura-chan...!" Seru seorang berambut kuning jabrik sambil berlari menuju cewek berambut pink. Cewek tersebut menoleh dan langsung disambut dengan pelukan mesra dari si cowok.

"Apaan sih Naruto" Kata Sakura merasa risih tapi tetap saja dia menerima pelukan Naruto. Keduanya berjalan dengan mesra dan menjadi pusat perhatian dijalan yang cukup ramai tersebut. Tapi kelihatannya mereka malah acuh tak acuh sambil sesekali ngobrol entah soal apa.

Tak terasa bangunan yang dituju sudah berdiri tepat didepan mereka, Bangunan megah Konoha Senior High School. Mereka melewati pintu gerbang yang dijaga oleh dua satpam yaitu Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Cie...! Yang lagi pacaran" Goda Izumo pada NaruSaku yang pamer kemesraan didepan umum.

"Gak punya pacar jangan iri dong" Jawab Naruto acuh sambil menarik Sakura masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Makin kurang ajar aja tu anak" Kata Kotetsu. Siapa sih yang gak kenal Naruto ? Meski bapaknya orang terpandang, tapi kelakuannya sangat jauh beda dengan bapaknya.

Biang rusuh di Konoha sampai-sampai semua guru pasti mengenalnya karena kenakalannya. Ck ck ck

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minna...!" Teriak Naruto yang langsung disambut dengan lemparan benda-benda terdekat.

"Berisik lu...!" Seru semuanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir dengan tampang innocent. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Sakura, kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Kakashi-sensei" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku nyontek ya" Kata Naruto dengan memasang puppy eyes.

"Sudah kubilang Naruto, rajinlah belajar" Gerutu Sakura. Tapi cewek berambut pink itu tetap saja memberikan bukunya kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Sakura" Kata Naruto sambil senyum. Sakura yang melihat senyum hangat Naruto mendadak merah wajahnya.

"Pacaran jangan disini, merepotkan saja" Kata seseorang bertampang kekanak-kanakan dengan model rambut seperti nanas.

"Biarin, Urusin tuh Mmph...Mphh" Perkataan Naruto barusan terpotong berkat bungkaman Shikamaru.

"Sekali lagi kau ucapkan hal yang merepotkan itu, kubunuh kau" Ancam Shikamaru. Nyali Naruto mendadak ciut merasakan adanya aura membunuh disekitar Shikamaru.

"Gak gentle banget sih" Gumam Naruto sambil menyalin buku milik Sakura yang lagi duduk disitu sambil memandangi Naruto.

"Ada apa memandangiku seperti itu ?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai risih dipandangi terus oleh Sakura.

"Uh...A...Apa ?" Kata Sakura gugup.

"Kau gak papa, Sakura-chan ?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang khawatir.

"Gak papa kok" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah" Kata Naruto sambil mengerjakan tugasnya kembali.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minna" Sapa seseorang berambut perak yang menantang gravitasi. Wajah tampannya tertutup oleh masker yang cukup tebal untuk menghindari perhatian wanita.

"Gomenasai, Aku tadi tersesat dijalan" Kata Kakashi dengan tampang innocent.

"Baiklah anak-anak sebelum pelajaran hari ini dimulai saya akan memperkenalkan teman baru pada kalian. Masuklah...!" Kata Kakashi

Seseorang dengan rambut raven yang dimodel emo memasuki kelas Naruto. Mata Onyx-nya menatap tajam kearah teman sekelasnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian kepalanya mulai menunduk.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" Perintah Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku pindahan dari MA Otogakure. Salam Kenal" Kata Sasuke masih dalam posisi menunduk.

"Sasuke...!" Kata seseorang berambut eboni dengan kulit putih pucat yang sepertinya baru sadar dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Teme...!" Teriak Naruto yang sepertinya juga baru sadar dengan kaberadaan Sasuke. Naruto langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Kamu kemana saja Teme. Aku kangen banget sama kamu" Kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Dobe, Lepaskan...! Kau membuatku kesulitan bernafas" Kata Sasuke. Naruto pun melepaskan Sasuke sambil nyengir tak berdosa. Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangan pada Sai. Sejenak dia menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

"Jadi kau juga sekolah disini ya, Sai" Kata Sasuke

"Jadi disini kau udah kenal banyak ya Sasuke. Baguslah" Kata Kakashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Sasuke pun membisikkan kata-kata ditelinga Kakashi. Tampak Kakashi manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Nona Haruno" Panggil Kakashi pada cewek berambut permen karet tersebut. Tapi Sakura sepertinya masih asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan...!" Teriak Naruto. Sontak semua siswa menutup kupingnya untuk melindunginya dari serangan suara ultrasonik Naruto.

"Uh...Iya" Jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Kakashi menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Jangan berteriak terlalu keras Naruto" Kata Kakashi sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada Sakura yang masih cengo melihat tingkah sensei-nya tersebut.

"Tolong kamu pindah duduk dengan Hinata. Sasuke tidak ingin duduk dengan perempuan. Kamu mengerti kan Sakura" Jelas Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum dan segera memindahkan tas serta semua isinya menuju meja paling depan dan duduk dengan tenang bersama Hinata. Sementara itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk Naruto dan duduk bersama cowok berkepala duren tersebut.

"Baiklah, pelajaran akan saya mulai" Kata Kakashi sambil menulis sesuatu dipapan tulis.

"Jadi, itu anaknya, hmm" Kata setan berambut pirang yang tengah duduk diatas pohon palem yang emang ditanam dikawasan Konoha Senior High School.

"Sepertinya ini akan berlangsung mudah, hmm" Kata Deidara

"Jangan meremehkannya, Pein berkata dia adalah ahli ibadah dan juga ahli ilmu. Kita harus menggunakan strategi" Kata Sasori

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita gunakan si duren itu, hmm" Kata Deidara.

"Kita tunggu aja. Kita masih belum mengerti dirinya" Kata Sasori

Lalu keduanya menghilang bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Mau kemana kau ?" Tanya seorang berambut putih panjang diatas langit, Jiraiya.

"Aku ada urusan" Kata seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan mata kuning menyeramkan, Orochimaru. Orochimaru pun turun ke bumi untuk urusannya.

"Aneh sekali" Kata Jiraiya

"Ada apa Jiraiya ?" Kata Seorang wanita pirang dengan rambut yang dikucir dua.

"Ah...! Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja tiba-tiba Orochimaru turun kebumi tanpa alasan yang jelas" Kata Jiraiya. Tsunade tampak berpikir sebentar, beberapa menit kemudian dia angkat bicara.

"Sebaiknya kita periksa, siapa tahu dia butuh bantuan" Kata Tsunade sambil turun ke bumi.

"Kekantin yuk, Teme" Ajak Naruto ke Sasuke

"Gak. Aku mau disini dulu" Kata Sasuke sambil terus berkutat dengan buku fisikanya.

"Udah, santai aja lagi" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Dobe, kau yang mengajarkan pentingnya belajar saat kecil dulu. Kenapa..." Kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika telunjuk Naruto berdiri di depan mulutnya.

"Aku malas membahas masa lalu kita" Kata Naruto serius. Lalu dia meninggalkan Sasuke berkutat dengan buku fisikanya kembali.

Seseorang kembali menepuk pundak Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa, Sai ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap mata onyx-nya Sai.

"Boleh aku duduk ?" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja" Kata Sasuke mempersilahkannya.

"Naruto..." Panggil Sakura pada Naruto yang sedang makan ramen di depannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto

"Ummm...! Aku pikir kita sebaiknya putus saja" Perkataan Sakura barusan sukses membuat Naruto tersedak dan menghabiskan segelas jus yang ia beli.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali ?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka penasaran. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, takut menyakiti cowok berambut duren tersebut.

"Apa ini karena Sasuke ?" Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Naruto pun membelai rambut pink Sakura.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun" Gumam Sakura.

"Tidak masalah" Kata Naruto sambil senyum

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin, muncullah sosok setan, Deidara dan Sasori.

"Sepertinya kita telah menemukan kelemahannya" Kata Sasori

"Bagus, Aku akan birkan Danna mengurus cewek itu, hmm" Kata Deidara. Kemudian mereka menyeringari dan menghilang seperti abu yang tertiup angin.

"Kemana saja kau Sasuke ?" Sai berinisiatif membuka percakapan.

* * *

Maaf bila chapter yang saya buat pendek-pendek. Saya ngetik ini diponsel saya sehingga kelihatan panjang banget. Gak kusangka ternyata hanya segini.

** Reviewww...!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disini mulai terlihat latar belakang Sasuke. Dibagian awlanya memang sulit. Tapi semakin lama semakin mudah kok.

** Enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Sasuke ?" Tanya Sai berinisiatif membuka percakapan. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas membacanya dan beralih memandang Sai. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang sambil berusaha menerawang masa lalunya yang kelam.

**Flashback**

"Pergi kau dari sini...!" Bentak seseorang berambut coklat pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi entah kemana.

"Teme, kau bisa tinggal denganku" Seru Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan sahabat kecilnya itu. Sasuke menoleh padanya dan sedetik kemudian dia berpaling.

"Aku gak mau merepotkanmu, Dobe" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi mansion Uchiha disertai tatapan geram ayahnya.

**End of Flashback**

"Tapi, kenapa ayah bilang bahwa kau kabur dari rumah" Tanya Sai. Sasuke memandangnya heran.

"Mungkin ayah sudah tidak menginginkanku" Kata Sasuke pasrah. Dia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya sambil sesekali berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang dibacanya.

"Yo, Teme" Sapa Naruto ketika baru saja memasuki kelas bersama Sakura.

Tanpa disadarinya, Deidara telah bercokol di sampingnya.

"Pegang tangannya, pasti lembut selembut sutra" Bisik Deidara di telinga Sasuke. Nafsu Sasuke bergejolak ketika mendengar bisikan Deidara.

Sasori yang mendengar bisikan Deidara tidak tinggal diam. Dia menghiasi tubuh Sakura sehingga tampak sangat menawan dimata Sasuke.

"Tunggu apalagi...! Tembak dia sekarang, kau mencintainya, bukan ?" Bisik Sasori menghasut Sakura. Mendengar bisikan Sasori, Sakura menjadi bimbang, tanpa sadar tangannya memegang tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangannya agar tidak lebih lama lagi bersentuhan dengan Sakura. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

"Ma-maaf" Kata Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hn. Lain kali jangan diulangi, bukan muhrim" Kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun pada Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sok alim begini, Teme ?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu, Dobe" Kata Sasuke dengan tampang datar. Naruto hanya nyengir ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau juga menginginkannya kan. Cuma menyentuh saja tidak apa-apa kan" Bisik Deidara

Seperti merasakan hawa buruk, Sasuke mengucapkan do'a kepada Tuhan.

Buagh...!

Sebuah pukulan telak di sarangkan dimuka Deidara membuat setan pirang tersebut terpental hingga halaman sekolah.

"Anjrit, siapa yang mukul gue ?" Semprot Deidara sambil memegangi mukanya.

"Aku jin pelindung Sasuke" Kata Orochimaru yang baru datang. Deidara berdecih kesal sambil mengeluarkan tanah liatnya.

"Kau akan tau akibatnya, hmm" Kata Deidara sambil melumat tanah liat itu di mulut tanganya.

"Rasakan...!" Deidara melepaskan burung tanah liat ciptaannya dan melemparkannya pada Orochimaru.

"Cuma itu" Orochimaru meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas tanah.

"Tiga gerbang kehidupan" Seketika itu muncul tiga buah benteng didepan Orochimaru.

"Katsu" Seru Deidara. Meledaklah burung tanah liat yang di ciptakannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Debu-debu pun mulai berhamburan akibat ledakan tersebut.

Ketika debu tersebut mulai menipis, muncul sosok Orochimaru yang berada diatas bentengnya. Deidara menggeram kesal karena serangannya tidak berefek apapun pada Orochimaru.

"Akan kutingkatkan, hmm" Kata Deidara mulai melumat kembali tanah liat yang dibawanya. Orochimaru menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerangnya. Dia mengeluarkan pedang legendaris Kusanagi dari mulutnya.

"Sial, hm" Deidara mengumpat kesal ketika melihat Orochimaru mulai menyerangnya dengan pedang Kusanagi tersebut. Dengan lincah Deidara menghindari sabetan Orochimaru.

Tiba-tiba datang sebuah boneka dengan bunyi 'kretek-kretek' kearah Orochimaru. Orochimaru menghindari boneka tersebut dan melompat mundur menuju bentengnya.

"Sepertinya terjadi pertarungan seru nih" Kata seseorang yang mengendalikan boneka tersebut, Sasori.

"Rasakan ini, hmm" Seri Deidara sambil melemparkan tanah liatnya kearah Orochimaru. Tanah liat itu berubah menjadi naga yang cukup besar dan menembakkan beberapa ledakan kecil pada Orochimaru. Orochimaru pun berlindung dibalik bentengnya.

Tapi, boneka Sasori telah menunggunya dibalik benteng tersebut. Orochimaru berdecak kesal ketika mengetahui bahwa boneka Sasori telah menunggunya disana.

'Syuuut' boneka itu menembak kunai kepada Orochimaru. Serangan tersebut berhasil ditahannya menggunakan Kusanagi.

Menahan serangan kunai tersebut, pertahanan Orochimaru melemah sehingga dia tidak sadar boneka Sasori telah berada dibelakanya.

"Sial...!" Desis Orochimaru ketika mengetahui bahwa boneka itu akan menyerangnya.

Blaarrr

Sasori terkejut dengan kedatangan jin baru yang menghancurkan bonekanya. Jin berambut pirang tersebut kini tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam Orochimaru.

"Sombong sekali kau tidak mau bantuan dari kami" Kata Tsunade dengan sinis. Orochimaru hanya menyeringai memandang Tsunade.

"Rasengan" Kali ini seseorang berambut putih menyerang naga tanah liat milik Deidara dengan bola yang berotasi sangat cepat di tangannya. Dia menyebut teknik itu dengan nama Rasengan.

"Beraninya kau menghancurkan seniku, hmm" Geram Deidara pada sosok rambut putih yang tak lain dalah Jiraiya.

"Sudahlah, Deidara" Bentak Sasori

"Kau lengah" Tiba-tiba muncul Tsunade dibelakang Sasori yang sudah menyiapkan pukulan telaknya menuju wajah Sasori.

Blarrr

Tubuh Sasori hancur berantakan seperti boneka yang telah dihancurkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Deidara melompat mundur ketika melihat Sasori hancur berantakan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melawan tiga jin ini" Pikir Deidara

"Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat" Kata Deidara seraya menghilang.

"Sasuke" Seru Sai ketika melihat Sasuke hendak keluar gerbang sekolah. Sasuke pun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sosok saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sai ?" Kata Sasuke

"Mau kemana kau, ayo kita pulang kerumah" Kata Sai sambil menggandeng kakak kembarnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau. Ayah telah membuangku" Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sai. Sai menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kurasa ayah akan menerimamu jika kau sudah bertaubat" Kata Sai sambil menarik tangan kakak kembarnya tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil mewahnya serta menjalankan mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Lupakanlah, Sai. Ayah tidak akan menerimaku" Kata Sasuke kesal telah dipaksa masuk mobil oleh Sai.

"Kita harus mencobanya dulu" Kata Sai datar.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kau melawan kedua setan itu ?" Tanya Jiraiya pada Orochimaru yang sedang duduk diatas bentengnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Kata Orochimaru sinis. Tsunade yang melihat tingkah kedua temannya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Beberapa saat kemudian dia angkat bicara.

"Dengar, Orochimaru. Kami berdua ini temanmu. Jadi bisa kau katakan apa masalahmu" Jelas Tsunade. Orochimaru hanya bisa berdecih kesal dan muali bercerita.

**Flashback**

Orochimaru terbang berkeliling mengitari samudera ketika sebuah suara yang familiar menyeruak telinganya.

"...Sasuke Uchiha" Kata suara tersebut. Orochimaru merasa tertarik dengan ucapan orang tersebut bergerak mendekat.

'Jadi akatsuki ingin menjadikan Sasuke Uchiha sebagi temannya. Tidak akan ku ampuni' Pikir Orochimaru. Dia pun terbang menjauh dari kerajaan Akatsuki.

** End of Flashback**

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sepertinya aku kenal dia" Kata Jiraiya

Tsunade menepuk jidatnya dan menceritakan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"Tuhan, aku telah bertaubat. Tapi mengapa engkau masih membiarkan aku hidup dalam kelaparan" Sasuke berkeluh kesah pada tuhan di sebuah tempat yang tenang dan damai. Mata Sasuke terbentur pada suatu benda aneh yang berbentuk guci dengan cincin melekat pada gemboknya.

"Benda apa ini" Kata Sasuke sambil memandangi guci tersebut. Mata Sasuke terpaku pada cincin yang melekat di gembok guci tersebut.

'Bagus sekali' Pikir Sasuke sambil mengambil cincin tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian guci tersebut bergetar dan membuka gembok yang sudah karatan tersebut. Dari dalam guci keluar asap yang mengepul dan membentuk sosok tiga manusia yang tengah bersimpuh dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kami disini bertobat dan akan melaksanakan perintah tuan" Kata ketiganya kompak.

"Baiklah, aku minta kalian buatkan aku rumah mewah dan rekening yang terisi setiap bulannya" Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah tuan..." Kata Seseorang yang berambut hitam panjang.

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke" Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah tuan Sasuke" Kata seseorang wanita barambut pirang.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi" Kata Sasuke

**End of Flashback**

"Ah...! Iya" Kata Jiraiya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Deidara duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Pein.

"Ternyata ada yang melindunginya ya" Kata Pein sambil manggut-manggut.

"Serahkan mereka pada kami" Kata seseorang berambut putih cepak, hidan.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan mereka bertiga pada kalian. Hidan, Kakuzu" Kata Pein. Hidan dan Kakuzu pun menghilang dari pandangan.

"Dan kau akan bersama Tobi, Deidara" Kata Pein sambil menunjuk kearah Tobi.

"Ayah, lihat ini aku bawa siapa" Seru Sai ketika masuk mansion.

"Ada apa sih Sai. Baru masuk udah ribut aja" Kata seorang wanita berambut raven yang digerai lurus yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan itu. Wanita tersebut diam membatu ketik melihat Sasuke. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian wanita tersebut berlari menghambur dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kemana saja kau nak. Ibu kangen denganmu" Kata wanita tersebut sambil menangis terharu. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul melihat adegan tersebut.

"I...ibu..." Sasuke pun juga menangis terharu dan membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Ada apa ini" Seru Fugaku yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk melihat keributan diluar. Fugaku pun cengo melihat penampakan anaknya yang sudah bertahun-tahun pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke yang melihat ayahnya langsung duduk dan mencium tangan ayahnya.

"Maafkan Sasuke, ayah. Sasuke telah berbuat banyak kesalahan" Kata Sasuke sambil menangis.

"Bangunlah nak. Ayah sudah memaafkanmu" Kata Fugaku sambil menarik Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Yo, kau sudah pulang, baka ototou" Kata seseorang berambut raven yang dikucir satu. Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat orang tersebut.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Itachi" Kata Sasuke sinis.

"Hey, kau harus panggil aku nii-san" Kata Itachi sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan mendorong dahi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kebiasaan jelekmu itu perlu dihentikan" Kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Ada yang ingin ibu tanyakan padamu" Kata Mikoto

* * *

Huh...! Akhirnya selesai juga. Rencana pairing sih SasuSaku. Tapi lihat nanti aja deh.

Mulai terlihat rumit ? Semoga itu tidak menurunkan semangat reader untuk...

**reviewww...!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sepertinya saya tidak dapat banyak komen. Langsung saja.

**Enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Disebuah ruangan yang tertutup dan hanya menyisakan empat orang dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sai, apakah kamu mau menikah dengan wanita pilihan ayah ?" Tanya Fugaku kepada Sai. Sai hanya bengong mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku masih sekolah" Kata Sai menjelaskan.

"Ibu tau itu Sai. Tapi ibu dan ayah telah membuat perjanjian dengan rekan ayah untuk menikahkan kalian berdua" Kata Mikoto menjelaskan.

"Tidak Bu" Jawab Sai dangan lesu. Fugaku tampk terkejut dengan jawaban Sai. Biasanya Sai adalah anak yang sangat patuh dan tidak pernah membantahya.

"Kenapa ?" Kata Fugaku sedikit membentak Sai.

"Ayah, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" Kata Sai berusaha menjelaskan.

"Selama ini aku telah mengikuti semua perintah Ayah. Jadi tolong izinkan aku untuk memilih sendiri pasangan hidupku" Kata Sai.

"Aku akan menikah dengan putri teman Ayah" Ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat ketiga orang lainnya terkejut. Sai pun heran melihat tingkah Sasuke. Mikoto dan Fugaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Bisa kau ulangi, Sasuke" Kata Fugaku yang tampak masih tek percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku yang akan menikah dengan putri rekan Ayah" Kata Sasuke Yakin.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke ?" Kata Sai yang sepertinya juga kurang percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Ayahku malu karena telah membuat perjanjian konyol macam itu" Kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa Ayah membicarakan tentang pernikahan ?" Kata Itachi yang sepertinya telah menunggu Sasuke didepan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Iya. Cuman hal-hal yang membosankan" Kata Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Dan kau menerimanya" Tanya Itachi

"Umm...! Iya" Itachi sukses bengong mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Seingatnya, Sasuke adalah anak berandal yang tidak pernah mau hal-hal yang disukainya dilarang.

"Apa kau benar-benar Sasuke ?" Kata Itachi yang mulai meragukan Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Itachi. Apa menurutmu aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diriku dimasa lalu" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis kearah kakaknya. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menuju kamarnya

"Kaa-san, aku pulang" Teriak seseorang berambut pink baru saja memasuki sebuah rumah mewah.

Dari dalam rumah keluarlah seseorang yang juga berambut pink tapi tampak lebih dewasa.

"Ada yang ingin ibu katakan padamu Sakura. Masuklah kekamarmu" Kata ibu Sakura. Sakura pun masuk kekamarnya dan mengganti seragamnya dengan sebuah daster pink, senada dengan rambutnya.

"Wah...! Cantik sekali putri ibu" Puji ibu Sakura yang mulai masuk kedalam kamar Sakura.

"Ah...! Ibu bisa aja. Apa yang mau ibu bicarakan" Kata Sakura dengan tampang penasaran. Ibu Sakura pun duduk di tempat tidur milik Sakura.

"Tadi ibu bertemu dengan kawan lama" Kata ibu Sakura memulai cerita.

** Flashback**

"Eh...! Kayaknya aku kenal dia deh" Kata Mikoto ketika melihat seseorang berambut pink disebuah supermarket. Tanpa diduga muncul Tobi disamping Mikoto.

"Itu kan kawan lamamu. Cepat samperin" Bisik Tobi. Mikoto langsung menepuk jidatnya dan menarik Fugaku. Fugaku yang ditarik dengan tidak elit hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana Mikoto pergi.

"Hey...! Asuka lama tidak bertemu ya" Kata Mikoto menghampiri wanita berambut pink tersebut yang ternyata adalah ibu Sakura. Asuka pun mengernyitkan dahinya untuk mengingat sosok Mikoto. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi semangat.

"Mikoto ya" Tanya Asuka dengan antusias. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang dengang asik, menghiraukan Fugaku yang masih setia menemani istri tercintanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tobi" Geram Deidara ketika melihat Tobi bertindak ceroboh.

"Sudahlah, senpai. Kita lihat aja nanti" Jawaban Tobi sukses membuat Deidara menendangnya keluar supermarket.

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi begitu" Kata Asuka mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa hubungannya denganku" Kata Sakura heran melihat ibunya mengoceh tidak jelas sambil menceritakan masa kecilnya.

"Ah...! Iya ibu lupa. Ibu telah setuju menjodohkanmu dengan putra teman ibu" Ucapan Asuka sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Ibu harusnya memberitahuku lebih dulu. Aku tidak mau" Kata Sakura.

"Harus mau" Kata Asuka sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Besok teman ibu akan kesini" Kata Asuka sebelum menutup pintu, meninggalkan Sakura yang bersedih.

"Bagus Tobi" Kata Deidara yang sedang nongkrong bersama Tobi didepan jendela kamar Sakura. Rupanya mereka menguping pembicaraan Asuka dan Sakura.

"Beraninya kalian" Geram seorang wanita yang berdiri dibelakang Deidara. Wanita itu menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya untuk menyerang Deidara.

Blarrrr

Debu mengepul sangat tebal akibat pukulan yang dilancarkaan oleh Tsunade. Perlahan debu itu menipis dan mulai menghilang.

"Apa ?" Teriak Tsunade terkejut ketika melihat sosok berambut putih menahan pukulannya dengan sabit bermata tiganya.

"Kami sudah lelah mencari kalian, jin keparat" Umpat sosok berambut putih tersebut pada Tsunade. Tsunade pun mengelak dengan melompat salto mundur menuju Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.

"Deidara, Tobi. Lakukan tugas kalian" Sahut seorang pria bermata hijau dengan masker hitam menutupi wajahnya. Deidara dan Tobi pun segera menghilang.

"Cih...! Apa boleh buat" Kata Orochimaru yang tampaknya kesal dengan dua setan yang mengganggu tugas mereka. Orochimru pun berubah menjadi seekor ular berkepala delapan yang mengeluarkan racun dari setiap sisiknya.

"Orochimaru...!" Teriak Tsunade.

"Kuserahkan tugas ini pada kalian" Kata Orochimaru sambil membelit Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Lepaskan" Kata Hidan dan Kakuzu barengan.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Tsunade" Jiraiya menarik Tsunade sehingga pergi dari situ.

"Semoga berhasil, Jiraiya, Tsunade" Kata Orochimaru sambil terus meningkatkan efek racunnya.

"Sepertinya Hidan dan Kakuzu juga gugur" Kata Konan. Dia sedang duduk bersama Pein di singgasananya.

"Kisame, Zetsu, lawan mereka berdua" Perintah Pein. Kisame dan Zetsu langsung menghilang.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minna" Pagi itu sudah ramai dengan teriakan cempreng dari Naruto yang langsung dilempar dengan berbagai macam buku.

"Kau tidak tahu kami lagi belajar ya" Kata Sasuke sinis. Naruto hanya nyengir dengan tampang innocent. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

"Ayolah, Teme. Jangan terlalu tegang" Kata Naruto sambil memijat Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa risih pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan, Dobe. Kau tidak belajar" Kata Sasuke sambil berkutat kembali dengan bukunya.

"Tidak. Nanti nyontek ya" Kata Naruto. Sasuke langsung pasang deathglare.

"Kau tidak pernah memberiku contekan meski kita sebangku" Kata Sasuke cuek. Tak lama kemudian Sakura memasuki kelas dengan tampang bete.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan" Seru Naruto pada Sakura yang baru masuk. Sakura menoleh pada Naruto dan tersenyum sedikit. Lalu dia berjalan menuju bangkunya disamping Hinata. Saakura mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura mulai menghampirinya. Sasuke hanya memandangi sahabat kecilnya itu dari jauh.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Jika kau mau aku akan menceritakannya saat pulang sekolah" Jawab Sakura

"Tentu saja" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kita tidak bisa melawan mereka tanpa Orochimaru" Teriak Tsunade pada Jiraiya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kita akan mati lebih cepat jika tidak melarikan diri" Kata Jiraiya mencoba menghadapi Tsunade dengan kepala dingin. Tsunade terdiam mendengar perkataan Jiraiya.

"Bolehkah aku membantu kalian" Kata seorang jin yang tau dengan rambut hitam jabriknya. Sebelah matanya tertutup oleh perban dan sebelah tangannya tersembunyi di balik bajunya.

"Siapa kau ?" Kata Tsunade dan Jiraiya bersamaan.

"Namaku Danzou" Kata sosok tersebut.

**Flashback**

"Uh...! Debunya banyak sekali, pasti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak digunakan" Kata Sai yang saat itu rasa ingin tahunya kambuh untuk berpetualang didalam mansion milik ayahnya. Diruangaan itu terlihat banyak barang mulai dari, lukisan tua, sepeda tua, sampai sebuah mainan bayi didalam sebuah ruangan yang ditata dengan rapi.

Pandangan Sai terkunci pada sebuah guci besar yang terletak dipojok ruangan.

"Guci ini bagus sekali motifnya" Sai mengelus-elus guci tersebut. Tak lama kemudian muncul asap hitam yang berubah menjadi sosok Danzou yang bersimpuh dihadapan Sai.

"Tuan telah membebaskan saya. Apa permintaan Tuan" Kata Danzou. Sai sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Danzou. Sai mundur bebarapa langkah.

"Jangan takut tuan. Saya adalah jin yang telah dikurung dalam guci ini selama ribuan tahun. Katakan saja apa yang tuan inginkan" Kata Danzou

"Aku ingin teman" Kata Sai

"Kau akan menemukannya besok" Kata Danzou sambil menghilang. Tinggal Sai yang terbengong-bengong.

**End of Flashback**

"Sepertinya tujuan kita sama" Kata Tsunade. Tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok ikan yang mulai menyerang Jiraiya dengan sebuah pedang yang diperban.

"Kalian mendapat bantuan rupanya, hmm" Kata Deidara sambil melipat tangannya. Tsunade sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Deidara tapi dirinya telah dikelilingi oleh benda putih yang menempel ditubuhnya layaknya jamur.

"Kurang ajar, muncullah kalian pertapa katak" Kata Jiraiya sambil menahan serangan pedang dari Kisame. Seketika itu juga muncul dua katak dibahu Jiraiya.

"Senpo:Ooodama Rasengan" Jiraiya mengeluarkan bola cahaya yang cukup besar untuk melemparkan Kisame. Kisame terlempar menuju Zetsu dan Deidara yang tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Peluru Angin" Danzou meniup Tsunade untuk menghilangkan jamur putih dari tubuh Tsunade.

"Sepertinya pertarungan akan seru" Kata Kisame sambil terkekeh.

"Kita lihat saja" Kata Jiraiya sambil menyerang Kisame. Kisame menghindarinya sehingga serangan Jiraiya mengenai batu yang berada di belakang Kisame sehingga batu tersebut pecah berantakan.

"Kita mundur" Kata Zetsu yang sepertinya ngeri melihat batu itu hancur berkeping-keping setelah menerima serangan dari Jiraiya. Ketiganya langsung menghilang.

"Cih...! Padahal aku sudah susah-susah memanggil pertapa katak" Gerutu Jiraiya

"Kau terlalu gegabah, Jiraiya" Kata Tsunade

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya.

"Eh...! Sekarang giliran piketmu" Kata Shikamaru selaku ketua kelas sambil menarik kerah Naruto.

"Ayolah Shikamaru, please" Kata Naruto sambil memasang puppy eyes, tapi tampaknya setan tidur berambut nanas itu tidak dapat terkena oleh jurus semacam itu.

"Tidak bisa. Kasihan Hinata kan" Kata Shikamaru

"Hinata ?"

"Jadwal piketnya berubah" Jawab Shikamaru cuek sambil melenggang pergi.

"Naruto-kun, cepat sapu" Kata Hinata sembari menyerahkan sapu pada Naruto.

"Siapa kau dengan seenak jidat menyuruhku" Kata Naruto sewot disuruh oleh Hinata.

"Bukan aku yang menyuruh. Tapi sepertinya kau harus melakukan tugas piket jika kau tidak mau dibunuh oleh Shikamaru" Kata Hinata sambil terkekeh.

'Nih anak lama-lama nyeremin juga ya' Pikir Naruto

Meskipun sambil menggerutu akhirnya Naruto harus mengalah juga. Daripada dia dicincang sama Shikamaru.

Didepan gerbang berdiri sesosok makhluk berambut raven yang sepertinya sedang menunggu temannya.

'Ada Sasuke-kun' Pikir Sakura bahagia melihat Sasuke juga sedang menunggu digerbang. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Tobi telah mengatur pertemuan mereka.

* * *

Orochimaru saya hilangkan karena saya belum tahu banyak mengenai jutsu milik Orochimaru. Apalagi jutsu Edo Tensei tidak dapat digunakan karena fic ini bernuansa islam.

Semoga kekurangan ini tidak menurunkan semangan untuk...

**Reviewww...!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sepertinya disini saya akan merubah pairing. Semoga tidak kecewa ya.

**Enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Cewek cakep tuh. Kayaknya dia naksir loe" Bisik Tobi memulai hasutan nistanya. Sementara Sasuke masih menunduk, menghiraukan Tobi yang terus membisiki berbagai hasutan maut padanya.

"Lho... Sasuke, belum pulang" Kata Izumo yang kebetulan berada di pos satpam.

"Belum Izumo-san. Lagi nungguin Sai" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. Tobi berdecak kesal melihat Izumo menghalangi niatannya.

'Sialan nih orang, suatu saat nanti gua sedot loe' Pikir Tobi sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada Sasuke tuh. Kesempatan...!" Bisik Tobi mulai menghasut Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Sai datang sambil membonceng seorang cewek pirang yang dikucir kuda.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut berdecak kesal. Dia pun menghampiri Sai.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan membawa pacarmu" Tanya Sasuke dengan sengit.

"Kasihan dia. Pulang sendirian" Kata Sai

"Jadi kamu gak kasihan sama kembaranmu ini" Sindir Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, sekali-sekali kau berjalan-jalan agar tahu tempat yang indah" Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

'Bagus...!' Pikir Tobi

"Sasuke pulang sendirian tuh. Samperin" Bisik Tobi yang sepertinya berhasil. Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang terus berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun" Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Sakura.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, tapi gak jelas.

"Ayo, Sakura. Ajak dia ngobrol, siapa tahu dia tertarik denganmu" Bisik Tobi.

"Mau pulang bareng ?" Tanya Sakura yang sepertinya termakan hasutan Tobi.

"Terima aja Sasuke. Itung-itung sedekah, entar kalo dia dirampok gimana" Bisik Tobi. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar termakan hasutan Tobi. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik denganmu, ajak dia ngobrol terus" Bisik Tobi pada Sakura. Mendengar bisikan Tobi, Sakura menjadi semakin antusias untuk ngobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Kamu tinggal dimana Sasuke ?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi

"Di mansion Uchiha" Kata Sasuke singkat. Sakura tampak heran dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kamu di adopsi ?" Tanya Sakura. Kali ini gantian Sasuke yang heran dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sasuke kelihatan tersinggung.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi mansion tersebut tapi tidak pernah bertemu kamu" Jelas Sakura

"Aku baru datang dari perantauanku" Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Ayo Sakura. Semangat...! Kau tidak mau kan Sasuke di rebut orang lain" Bisik Tobi.

"Sasuke... Lho...!" Sakura terkejut ketika dia tidak menemukan Sasuke disampingnya. Sasuke sepertinya berbelok menuju mushola terdekat.

"Duluan saja. Aku mau sholat dulu" Teriak Sasuke dari jauh.

'Sial' Pikir Tobi

"Aku ikut Sasuke" Kata Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Tobi pun segera menghilang.

"Lho...! Sakura-chan mana ?" Kata Naruto celingkukan mencari Sosok cewek berambut permen karet tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia tadi pulang bareng Sasuke" Kata Kotetsu yang sekarang menjaga pos satpam, menggantikan Izumo yang lagi ke toilet.

"Uh...Pasti dia bosan nungguin aku. Tak apa lah" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan riang.

"Naruto-kun, bisa pulang bareng" Kata Hinata sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Baiklah" Kata Naruto. Hinata pun berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Rumahmu dimana, Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Di kompleks keluarga Hyuuga" Kata Hinata

"Hyuuga...? Rasanya aku pernah dengar" Kata Naruto sambil pasang pose sok berpikir. Sampai beberapa lama kemudian dia belum mempunyai jawaban.

"Aku menyerah. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi tentang Hyuuga itu" Kata Naruto frustasi. Hinata hanya memutar matanya.

"Kau terlalu malas berpikir" Kata Hinata

"Apa maksudmu ?" Kata Naruto merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Apa kau ingat pada anak gadis yang kau ajari waktu SD dulu" Kata Hinata dengan sedikit menahan tangis. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Aku mau pergi dulu. Pikirkan jawabanmu dirumah" Kata Hinata langsung berlari dengan mata yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengo tidak mengerti apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Assalamualaikum warahmatullah" Sasuke memutar kepalanya kekanan lalu kekiri. Begitu melihat Sakura, dia seperti menyegarkan kembali ingatan lama diotaknya.

'Aku yakin pernah melihat wajah itu' Batin Sasuke mulai menerawang jauh kemasa lalunya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Tobi" Semprot Deidara begitu melihat setan muka lollipop tersebut muncul dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya menemani Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan-jalan" Semuanya tampak terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Tobi.

"Maksudmu, mereka nge-date" Kata Deidara setengah tidak percaya.

"Tidak, hanya pulang bareng aja" Jawab Tobi enteng.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya setelah mandi. Dirinya masih memikirkan perkataan Hinata tadi siang.

'Mungkin Kaa-san tahu sesuatu' Pikir Naruto. Dia pun bergegas keluar kamarnya dan mencari sosok berambut merah.

"Kaa-san...!" Panggil Naruto

"Ada apa Naru-chan" Kata seorang wanita berambut merah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa Kaa-san mengetahui gadis kecil yang sering kuajari saat SD dulu" Kata Naruto

"Setahuku kau tidak pernah membawa pulang gadis selama kau SD. Kau kan masih pemalu banget" Sindir Kushina.

"Benarkah ? Ya sudah kalo begitu" Kata Naruto. Naruto mencoba menggali kembali ingatannya, tapi itu semua sia-sia.

"Aarrrgh...! Otakku bisa meledak kalo begini" Rutuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto pun tertidur tanpa menemukan jawabannya.

"Sai...!" Teriak Sasuke begitu memasuki mansion uchiha.

"Ada apa Sasuke" Kata Sai dengan entengnya.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik Sai menuju kamarnya.

"Cewek berambut pink itu, kau kenal ?" Tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Maksudmu Sakura ?" Jawab Sai

"Terserahlah namanya apa. Apa kau pernah melihatnya sebelum SMA" Kata Sasuke dengan serius.

"Gak tuh" Jawab Sai santai sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Kalo sebelum SMA ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Kalo itu jelas aku sudah lupa" Kata Sai enteng sambil menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Dasar adik kembar menyebalkan" Umpat Sasuke kesal.

"Mungkin aku akan mencari ilham keluar sebentar" Kata Sasuke sambil keluar kamar.

"Kira-kira ada apa dengan Sasuke ?" Gumam Jiraiya

"Apa maksudmu, Jiraiya ?" Kata Tsunade yang mendengar gumaman Jiraiya barusan.

"Kenapa akatsuki mengincar Sasuke begitu keras" Kata Jiraiya

"Itu juga yang sedang aku pikirkan" Kata Danzou yang ikut bergabung dengan Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Karena dia adalah milik kami" Kata Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul disitu. Otomatis Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Danzou kaget sehingga mereka terlompat dan mendarat dengan posisi siap menyerang.

"Apa maksud kalian ?" Kata Jiraiya.

Satu persatu muncul anggota akatsuki yang masih tersisa Pein sebagai ketua mereka, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, dan juga Tobi.

"Kita akan kalah bila begini" Bisik Danzou pada Jiraiya.

"Kita akan mati bersama disini" Seru Jiraiya. Akatsuki lain terkejut ketika datang bintang-bintang dari atas langit tepat diatas kepala mereka.

"Bintang Zuharoh" Kata Jiraiya. Seketika itu mereka semua terkena lemparan bintang yang berasal dari langit.

"Kalian harus menyelesaikan kisah cinta kalian sendiri" Gumam Jiraiya.

Sasuke berjalan-jalan dijalan Konoha sambil sesekali bergumam pelan. Besok, dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang telah dipilihkan oleh Ayahnya.

Sasuke melihat seseorang berambut indigo panjang sedang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli dengan gadis tersebut. Tapi ketika Sasuke melihat lebih dekat.

"K-Kau..." Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa dia lihat.

* * *

Sepertinya saya juga merubah genre. Saya terfokus untuk membuat adegan romance tanpa gangguan dari setan-setan itu.

Dan kalo yang tidak tahu bintang zuharoh adalah bintang yang digunakan untuk melempar setan yang hendak mencuri kalam Allah. Lihat Al-Mulk ayat 5

Maaf bagi yang beragama lain. Tapi bagian awal fic ini memang bernuansa islam.

**Revieww...!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dichapter ini semuanya terlihat jelas. Masih butuh konsentrasi tinggi sih.

**Enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata terkejut ketika melihat penampakan Sasuke disebelahnya. Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menginterogasinya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ?" Tanya Hinata agak risih dipandang dengan tajam seperti itu.

"Ah...! Tidak salah lagi, pasti kau" Seru Sasuke girang.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Hinata tampak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau yang waktu SD dulu ngejar-ngejar Dobe kan" Kata Sasuke seraya duduk menghadap Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung merah padam.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang bersedih, ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

Hinata pun tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

** Flashback**

"Naruto-kun" Panggil seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo yang pendek dengan mata lavendernya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan ?" Kata seorang cowok berambut kuning jabrik.

"Ano...Aku tadi tidak mengerti, bisa tolong ajari aku" Kata Hinata dengan muka yang memerah.

"Kau ini. Kita kan mau maen" Sahut cowok berambut raven yang dimodel emo.

"Sudahlah, Teme. Kau duluan saja" Kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat sahabat kecilnya itu.

**End of Flashback**

"Saat itu ya" Sasuke terkikik kecil mengingat kejadian pertama Naruto dan Hinata tersebut. Hinata ikut tersenyum pahit.

"Saat perpisahan, aku ingin sekali bertemu dia" Kata Hinata memulai curhatnya. Sasuke pun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tapi betapa kecewanya diriku saat melihat dirinya yang sekarang" Kata Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Kurasa seseorang harus merubahnya" Kata Sasuke angkat bicara. Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kau harus merubahnya" Kata Sasuke mantap seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kupercayakan sahabat kecilku padamu karena masih ada urusan yang ingin aku selesaikan" Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Temari... Maukah kau jadi pacarku" Kata cowok berambut nanas kepada seorang cewek pirang dengan rambut kucir empat. Cewek pirang itu pun memerah sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Shikamaru pun tersenyum, dibelainya pipi Temari dengan lembut. Perlahan dia mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Temari pun memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Shikamaru pun melakukan hal yang sama sampai...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu ?" Seruan keras itu sukses membuat Shikamaru terlonjak dan menatap tajam pada orang yang telah mengganggu momen indahnya.

"Asem loe" Umpat Shikamaru pada sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya pasang pose cool, sedangkan Temari sudah tak karuan wajahnya.

"Ternyata loe bisa juga kemakan bujukan setan duren untuk nembak nih cewek. Eh...! bentar" Cerocos Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan tatapan interogasinya pada Temari.

"Kayaknya gue pernah liat loe dech" Kata Sasuke sambil mikir. Temari tidak bereaksi, tapi Shikamaru sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dia... Selingkuhanmu ?" Tuduh Shikamaru sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada hidung Sasuke.

"Bukan... Orang kenal aja baru beberapa hari" Jawab Temari ngeles. Sasuke masih asyik menggali pikirannya.

"Oh...ya. Kau kakaknya anak berambut merah yang menyebalkan itu kan" Kata Sasuke dengan tampang puas.

"Maksudmu Gaara" Kata Temari

"Whatever lah...! Ngomong-ngomong adikmu itu sekolah dimana ?" Sasuke malah nanya.

"Di Suna" Kata Temari

"Saat SD ?" Sasuke lanjut nanya.

"Di Oto" Jawab Temari

"Ada apaan sih, kayak interogasi polisi aja" Shikamaru yang merasa dikacangin angkat bicara.

"Ummm...! Oto...!" Sasuke menggumamkan kata itu berkali-kali sampai tiba-tiba.

"Rupanya begitu" Sasuke berteriak girang sampai-sampai Shikamaru dan Temari melonjak. Kali aja Sasuke kesurupan.

"Thanks ya atas informasinya" Kata Sasuke langsung ngacir pergi.

"Baru masuk aja udah kayak gitu. Merepotkan" Kata Shikamaru. Tanpa diduga Temari mengecup lembut bibir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang menyadarinya langsung cengo, sedangkan Temari, wajahnya udah merah gak karuan.

"Dari mana kau Sasuke" Tanya Sai yang asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Sedang apa kau ?" Sasuke malah balik tanya sambil nimbrug pada Sai.

"Ditanya malah nanya" Ledek Sai. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan laptop milik Sai.

"HTML ya ?" Kata Sasuke sambil melihat laptop milik Sai. Sai terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tahu ?" Sai tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Dobe sudah memberitahuku dasar-dasarnya saat SD dulu. Sayang aku kurang memperhatikam" Kata Sasuke sambil terkikik.

"Naruto ?" Kali ini Sai benar-benar terkejut. Naruto si biang rusuh menguasai HTML saat SD. Mimpi apa dia.

"Kau tidak tahu. Naruto saat SD dulu sangat pintar" Kata Sasuke bercerita. Sai hanya menggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Sasuke pun beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aku harus persiapkan mentalku untuk bertemu calon istriku" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oyasuminasai" Kata Sasuke sebelum masuk kekamar tidur.

"Bangun...! Naruto" Teriakan ultrasonik tersebut sukses membangunkan duren yang sedang tidur disebuah rumah mewah. Tampak anak tersebut sedikit malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Bukankah sekarang hari Minggu, Kaa-san" Kata Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Bangun, Dobe. Jangan terlalu jadi pemalas" Suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto.

"Teme. Ngapain kau disini" Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat Sasuke memasuki kamarnya tanpa seizin yang punya kamar.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama hampir satu jam tau" Kata Sasuke memasang tampang bosan. Naruto hanya cengar-cengir gak berdosa.

"Pasti ada urusan penting ya. Tumben kau mau kesini" Kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Kupikir waktu kecil dulu aku sering banget kesini tanpa alasan. Kau masih ingat kan ?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"Dan kau masih ingat tentang anak berambut indigo yang selalu menghalangiku main denganmu" Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Siapa...! Siapa dia, Teme ?" Teriak Naruto sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia telah mengejarmu sampai saat ini dan kecewa atas perilakumu" Kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto semakin frustasi.

"Sudah saatnya kau bangkit kembali, Dobe" Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dari kerah bajunya. Dan balik memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sengit.

"Atau kau akan menyesal selamanya" Kata-kata Sasuke terdengar setam ditelinga Naruto. Otak Naruto memproses setiap kata dari mulut Sasuke dan berujung pada kesimpulan bahwa dirinya menempuh jalan yang salah.

Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa dia telah melakukan cukup kebaikan dan boleh saja berbuat kejelekan. Ternyata pemikirannya salah, seseorang harus mentaati peraturan selama hidupnya.

"Minta maaflah padanya, dan katakan yang sebenarnya tentang hatimu. Dia sangat mencintaimu" Kata Sasuke. Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Hinata" Sepatah kata itu begitu menusuk hati Naruto. Dia mengingat-ingat bahwa selama ini dia memvonis Hinata sebagai gadis sombong yang sok pintar. Padahal dirinya lah yang memotivasi Hinata.

"Dan kau ingat study tour ke Oto saat kelas 5" Kata Sasuke

"Gadis cantik berjilbab yang menarik perhatianmu adalah..."

Mobil mewah milik keluarga Uchiha berhenti di sebuah rumah besar. Seseorang berambut raven yang mengenakan setelan formal keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Sasuke memasuki rumah tersebut bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau...!" Kata Sasuke ketika melihat gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

* * *

Mulai terlihat jelas latar belakangnya ya. Sasuke disini memang saya buat untuk menjadi orang bijak. Semoga tidak ada yang protes.

** Reviewww..!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mau ngomong apa ya ? Kayaknya gak perlu ada yang diomongin deh. Langsung aja ya.

**Enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura ketika dia melihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan.

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal ya" Kata Mikoto.

"Ini akan berjalan mudah. Iya kan Mikoto ?" Balas Asuka sambil menyeringai.

"Ah...! Tidak kok bibi Mikoto. Aku baru saja kenal Sasuke seminggu lalu" Kata Sakura sambil blushing. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia masih stay cool.

"Aku mau bicara, Sakura" Kata Sasuke. Dia segera memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah meminta izin pada ibunya, Sakura pun pergi mengikuti Sasuke.

"Dasar...! Anak muda zaman sekarang" Kata Asuka sambil geleng-geleng.

"Biarkan saja mereka" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Sasuke ?" Tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke sudah membawanya kehalaman belakang.

"Childish, kuning jabrik, blushing" Sasuke nyerocos tidak jelas. Sepertinya dia mencoba menggali ingatan Sakura yang sudah terkubur lama.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan" Sakura tampak tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hmmm...Study Tour Konoha" Sasuke makin ngomong gak jelas, tetapi sepertinya Sakura masih bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Ikuti saja kata hatimu. Jika kau sudah mantap, katakan keputusanmu pada orangtuamu" Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong.

Tapi sedetik kemudian air mata menetes di pipi putih mulusnya.

"Aku mencintai Naruto" Teriak Sakura. Sasuke memutar kepalanya dan menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita diskusikan dengan ibumu" Kata Sasuke. Sakura langsung berlari dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Aku penasaran dengan calon istri Sasuke" Kata Sai yang saat itu sukses ditinggal sendirian oleh kedua orang tuanya. Untungnya Ino, pacarnya yang setia siap menemaninya. Sehingga jadilah hari itu Sai sedang bermesraan di rumah.

"Say...! Kan ada aku" Kata Ino dengam suara yang dimanjakan tapi terasa sedikit cemburu ditelinga Sai.

"Iya" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Sai, ino blushing berat.

"Ibu, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama ibu" Kata Sakura memberanikan diri.

"Kami berdua tidak setuju dijodohkan. Aku tidak berhak memaksa Sakura" Kata Sasuke dengan lancar dan tanpa beban. Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa akibat ucapannya ibu dan ayahnya bengong luar biasa.

"Apakah itu benar, sayang ?" Tanya Asuka pada Sakura.

"Benar. Aku mencintai orang lain" Kata Sakura dengan mantap. Asuka pun hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua pasangan itu.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya perjodohan ini kita batalkan saja, meski aku sangat ingin menjadi besanmu, Mikoto" Kata Asuka dengan terkikik kecil.

"Yah...! Daripada Sakura tidak bahagia" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tetap stay cool sambil menyeringai pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sudah memeluk ibunya.

"Terimakasih, Bu" Kata Sakura. Air matanya masih tetap mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Ngomong-omong, kapan kau ajak calon menantuku itu kesini" Pertanyaan Asuka tadi sukses membuat Sakura blushing.

"Tenang saja, akan kubawa dia kesini" Kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura mengirimkan deathglarenya.

"Kapan calonmu akan datang Sasuke ?" Kata Mikoto menyindir Sasuke.

"Saat waktunya tiba mesti akan datang" Kata Sasuke enteng.

Pagi itu, Naruto seperti mendapat semangat baru sehingga dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sampai-sampai Izumo dan Kotetsu heran.

"Loe gak ngelindur kan ?" Kata Izumo meledek Naruto.

"Telat dimarahin, terlalu pagi diledekin. Maunya kalian ini apa sih" Kata Naruto tidak terima dirinya menjadi bahan ledekan dari satpam ini.

Dia pun berlari menuju kelasnya dan menemukan sosok wanita berambut indigo sepunggung sedang membaca sebuah buku dimejanya.

"Gadis berambut indigo pendek yang selalu mengganggu waktu main Sasuke" Kata Naruto sambil pasang muka serius pada Hinata.

Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terkesan intelektual. Baru saja dirinya berencana untuk menulis surat cinta padanya.

"Itu yang kau maksud ?" Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai kearah Hinata. Hinata menundukkan mukanya yang sukses blushing berat.

Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Hinata masih menunduk sehingga terpaksa Naruto harus menarik dagu Hinata supaya dia bisa melihat wajah Hinata.

"Dengar, Hinata" Suara Naruto mulai terdengar lembut.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih sekali karena kau sangat mencintaiku" Kata Naruto

"Tapi, maaf. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang tidak kucintai" Kata-kata Naruto barusan seolah menusuk hati Hinata. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi putih gadis tersebut. Naruto menyeka air mata Hinata agar tidak sampai mengalir ke dagu Hinata.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintainya" Kata Naruto. Naruto memeluk tubuh kecil Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan" Bisik Naruto didepan telinga Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Sasuke... Ayo berangkat" Seru Sai sambil menstarter motornya.

"Sedang apa kau disitu, Sai" Kata Itachi yang sepertinya habis lari pagi. Maklum, kuliahnya udah mau lulus sehingga banyak liburnya. Tinggal nunggu skripsi.

"Nungguin Sasuke" Kata Sai datar. Itachi tampak mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban Sai.

"Sepertinya kakak kembarmu yang menyebalkan itu sudah pergi dari tadi" Kata Itachi sambil masuk meninggalkan Sai yang masih cengo tak percaya.

"Ya elah nih anak malah bengong. Udah sana berangkat" Kata Itachi sembari mengusir Sai.

**Sasuke's POV**

Hmmmm...! Indah sekali hari ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak dapat menikmati keindahan seperti ini sejak ayah mengusirku dari rumah. Ku jalankan motorku berada pada kecepatan sedang, 40 km/h.

Sesekali aku bersenandung riang untuk mengekspresikan betapa senangnya aku hari ini. Sepertinya kebahagiaanku akan menjadi lengkap jika aku bisa melihat wajah sahabat kecilku yang baru jadian sama Sakura.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Aku mau bicara, Naruto-kun" Kata Sakura yang menghampiri Naruto yang lagi duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan ?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"Aku ingin balikan" Ucapan Sakura tadi sukses membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Dia mengorek-ngorek kupingnya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

"Coba ulangi lagi, Sakura-chan" Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol mantan pacarnya tersebut.

"Aku minta kita balikan" Kata Sakura dengan jelas sejelas-jelasnya. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa kau tidak salah ucap, Sakura-chan ? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke ?" Kata Naruto meragukan ucapan Sakura.

"Kau meragukanku ?" Kata Sakura terdengar tidak suka.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya..." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan omongannya dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Cinta pada pandangan pertama" Kata Sakura sambil blushing. Naruto melebarkan senyumnya.

"Cewek manis berjilbab dai Oto ya" Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Sakura semakin blushing saja.

"Baiklah. Kita balikan ya ?" Pertanyaan Naruto itu disambut dengan anggukan oleh Sakura. Naruto pun memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

"Bukan waktunya pacaran, whoy...!" Semprot Shikamaru

"Urusin aja tuh Temari" Ledek Naruto

"Apaan loe, bawa-bawa gue segala" Semprot Temari.

"Ahahaha... Gak papa kok" Kata Naruto setengah ngeri ngadepin ShikaTema yang udah pasang tampang -gue cincang loe- padanya.

'Ini pasangam yang paling sadis' Batin Naruto.

"Kayaknya kalian udah bahagia nich" Kata Sasuke yang baru masuk ruangan. Semuanya langsung menoleh pada penampakan sosok berambut raven tersebut.

"Hhe...! Thanks, Teme. Sudah mengingatkanku tentang hal penting ini" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Hn" Hanya itu respon dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas sehingga pandangannya terkunci pada sosok Hinata yang sepertinya tengah menunduk bersedi. Merasa kasihan, Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Kau gak papa ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk dapat melihat gadis berambut indigo itu. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku gak papa kok" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah" Kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Tapi baru dua kali melangkah.

"Jangan terlalu lama bersedih, seseorang yang mencintaimu akan datang ditempat yang tepat, waktu yang tepat, dan suasane yang tepat. Jangan putus asa" Kata Sasuke seraya melanjutkan langkahnya. Hinata cengo sesaat, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun" Gumamnya

"Sasuke...!" Teriak seseorang berkulit albino ketika masuk kelas.

"Ada apa ?" Jawab Sasuke dengan enteng, seolah tanpa beban.

"Jika kau mau bawa motor kabari gue juga dong. Loe tau gak, Itachi-nii sampe harus ngusir gue segala, belum lagi harus cekcok dulu sama duo satpam sableng Izumo sama Kotetsu yang minta harga parkiran naik dua kali lipat" Sai nyerocos gak jelas sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke.

"Itu mah derita lo" Jawab Sasuke enteng

* * *

Sudah jelas kan pairingnya yang baru. Semoga tidak ada yang kecewa

Tetap...

** Reviewww...!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter ini bercerita tentang...

Bisa anda baca sendiri lah

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian hanyalah hari biasa, tanpa ada peristiwa yang penting untuk diceritakan disini. Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca buku.

"Sasuke-kun" Panggil Sakura. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura sebelum memfokuskan matanya kembali pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke

"Termakasih telah membuka mataku" Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar Sakura.

"Bukan masalah" Jawab Sasuke dengan santai. Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Kalian ngapain ?" Kata Naruto yang baru datang dari kantin. Wajahnya tampak cemburu.

"Kita cuman bicara sebentar" Jelas Sakura. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Kau terlalu posesif pada Sakura" Sindir Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Kalau kau mau, akan kubawa kau untuk melamar Sakura. Sepertinya ibu Sakura sudah menunggumu" Kata Sasuke meluncur seperti tanpa beban. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya cengo gak percaya.

"Gimana kau bisa tahu ?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Yah...! Aku dijodohkan dengan Sakura" Jawab Sasuke enteng, tak terpengaruh oleh aura membunuh yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Apa ?" Kali ini Naruto benar-benar ngamuk.

"Tapi, kutolak karena sebenarnya Sakura hanya mencintaimu" Ucapan Sasuke langsung menghapus amarah Naruto. Sakura yang mendengarnya blushing berat. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat sobat kecilnya itu salah tingkah.

"Kapan kau lamar Sakura, Dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat cowok berambut duren tersebut blushing. Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama menunduk untuk menyembunyikan Wajahnya.

Kringggg...!

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran sudah usai. Sasuke memasukkan bukunya dengan tampang kesal.

"Aku gak percaya Kakashi-sensei bisa terlambat datang hingga pelajaran usai" Dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Naruto...! Sekarang giliranmu piket. Awas kalo loe kabur" Ancam Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan aura tidak enak pada Naruto.

"Oiy...! Shikamaru" Panggil Sasuke pada cowol berambut nanas tersebut. Shikamaru menoleh dan memperlihatkan tampang malasnya tersebut.

"Aku akan menggantikan Dobe" Kata Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa sih. Saat Naruto dapat giliran piket selalu kau yang menggantikan" Jawab Shikamaru frustasi.

"Sebaiknya kau tukarkan saja jadwal piket kami" Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil mengambil sapu.

"Arrrrgh...! Baiklah, kau ini merepotkan saja" Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan si ketua malas tersebut. Dia segera menyapu dengan rajin.

Ruang kelas mulai sepi ditinggalkan oleh para penghuninya. Hanya tertinggal Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih tenggelam dalam pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Cieee...! Yang lagi bermesraan nih" Goda seseorang berambut coklat panjang yang kebetulan masuk kedalam kelasnya Sasuke. Hinata hanya blushing, sementara Sasuke masih stay cool.

"Apaan sih, nii-san" Kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Kau neji dari kelas sebelah kan" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Neji hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Setiap orang disini sudah mengenalku, Sasuke" Kata Neji. Neji telah memperoleh penghargaan murid teladan selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

"Sombong sekali kau" Cibir Sasuke. Neji hanya menyeringai menatap Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau yang sombong" Kata Neji membalas cibiran Sasuke. Hinata hanya diam menatap kedua orang yang sama-sama sinis tersebut.

"Kau hanya mengandalkan kepandaianmu dibidang akademis saja. Nilai bukanlah segalanya" Kata Sasuke. Neji memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Mengejar nilai hanya akan menambah tekanan pada otak. Pikirkan itu baik-baik dengan otakmu yang jelas diatas rata-rata" Kata Sasuke sambil membawa tasnya untuk pergi dari kelasnya. Meninggalkan Neji yang sedang bengong juga Hinata yang sedang menunduk.

"Kita lihat saja" Gumam Neji dengan sangat percaya diri sambil menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

Ujian semester sudah dekat. Biasanya saat ujian semester diadakan pemilihan murid teladan.

Siswa-siswi Konoha Senior High School sudah kalang kabut dalam menghadapi ujian semester yang tinggal menunggu hari ini. Ada yang berebut menyalin catatan kawan. Ada yang bergadang sambil belajar. Ada juga yang malas, tapi saat ujian nanti harus tetap menetapi memerlukan dan mempersungguh menyontek.

Terlihat Naruto yang biasanya biang rusuh, sekarang malah membaca buku disamping Sasuke yang juga sedang melakukan aktivitas rutinnya yaitu, membaca buku. Untuk ukuran murid baru, Sasuke terlihat tenang dalam menghadapi ujian. Tidak seperti Naruto yang sepertinya sangat mempersungguh sekali.

Kakashi-sensei pun terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali sampai-sampai dia tidak pernah terlambat lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa tenang begitu, Teme ?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang asyik santai sambil membaca buku.

"Emangnya ada yang aneh ya bila aku bersikap tenang seperti ini" Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi apakah kau tidak bingung. Kita akan menghadapi ujian semester" Kata Naruto sambil panik.

"Pelajaran tidak akan masuk bila kau bersikap panik, Dobe" Kata Sasuke menasehatinya. Naruto terlihat menimang-nimang nasehat Sasuke.

"Lalu, gimana caranya ?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Buku pelajaran bukannya untuk diingat. Tapi untuk dipahami" Kata Sasuke. Naruto cengo mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia nyengir lebar.

"Kau benar Sasuke" Kata Naruto membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban sobat kecilnya itu.

Sasuke menjalankan motornya sambil sesekali bersenandung ria. Dia melihat sosok berambut indigo sepunggung sedang berjalan.

"Hai...! Hinata" Sapanya sambil menghentikan motornya. Hinata yang merasa disapa hanya tersenyum sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mau bareng ?" Tawar Sasuke. Hinata pun mengangguk dan mulai menaiki motor Sasuke.

"Jangan ngebut, Sasuke-kun" Hinata mawas diri. Kali aja Sasuke hobi kebut-kebutan kayak adik kembarnya.

"Aku tidak suka kebut-kebutan" Kata Sasuke sambil menjalankan motornya dengan halus.

"Kau tinggal di kompleks Hyuuga kan ?" Tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Ummm...! Iya" Kata Hinata

"Biasanya kamu kan di jemput sama Neji. Kemana dia sekarang ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia sedang mengikuti bimbel" Kata Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Kau sendiri tidak mengambil bimbel ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jadwalku nanti malam" Jawab Hinata. Sasuke pun diam sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak ikut bimbel ?" Ganti Hinata yang bertanya sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau. Terlalu merepotkan" Hinata terkikik geli ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar kikikan Hinata merasa aneh.

"Ada yang lucu, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu. Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun mengadopsi kata wajib milik Shikamaru-kun" Kata Hinata. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Tak terasa sudah sampai di kompleks Hyuuga. Hinata turun dari motor Sasuke.

"Cieee...! Pacar nee-chan ya ?" Ledek seorang anak kecil berambut coklat pada Hinata. Hinata tersipu malu mendengar ledekan Hanabi. Dia pun langsung masuk rumah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata. Dia pun menjalankan motornya menuju rumahnya.

"Mau kemana kau, Sai ?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sai mau berangkat menggunakan motornya.

"Bimbel. Mau ikut ?" Ajak Sai pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sampai sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

'Habis ujian aja dech. Kalo sekarang sudah terlambat' Pikir Sasuke mengomentari idenya sendiri. Dia pun masuk dan mulai mengotak-atik laptopnya.

'Daripada bimbel, mending disini. Sehari 2500' Pikir Sasuke sambil terkikik geli.

"Sedang apa kau, Sasuke ?" Tanya seseorang berambut raven yang memasuki kamar Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Bisa tidak kau ketuk pintu terlebih dulu" Protes Sasuke pada Anikinya. Itachi tidak memperdulikan protes dari Sasuke. Dia malah sudah merebahkan dirinya dikasur milik Sasuke.

"Kau gak ikutan bimbel ?" Tanya Itachi pada adiknya itu. Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laptopnya kembali.

"Aku akan berusaha sendiri" Jawab Sasuke mantap. Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban adiknya itu.

"Bukannya kau harus mengerjakan skripsi" Kata Sasuke. Itachi memang kuliah di Universitas Konoha dan sepertinya sudah mulai skripsi.

"Bingung" Jawab Itachi yang malah jadi curhat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau kuliah di jurusan IT bukan ?" Tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Itachi.

"Cari saja judul yang cukup sederhana. Gak perlu rumit. Menjadi programmer dadakan, misalnya" Kata Sasuke. Itachi hanya memandang aneh pada Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus menggunakan judul norak seperti itu" Jawab itachi dengan tatapan -Jangan mengada ada-. Sasuke pun merebahkan dirinya dikasurnya.

"Software yang baik adalah software yang tidak ada duanya" Kata Sasuke. Itachi tercekat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ketika sebuah software yang baik mulai diminati, perusahaan yang lain akan berlomba-lomba membuat software yang sama" Kata Sasuke.

"Kau benar" Seru Itachi dengan semangat dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat anikinya itu.

"Belum tahu dia kalo resiko software yang tidak ada duanya adalah kegagalan" Gumam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berdo'a semoga Itachi tidak mengarang skripsi sampah.

* * *

Ucapan Sasuke cukup ngelantur ya. Tapi sebenarnya bermakna lho.

Bagi yang mau protes dengan ucapan Sasuke bisa...

**Revieww...!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter ini menceritakan tentang ujian

** Hope you'll enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun terjadi juga. Besok siswa-siswi Konoha ujian semester satu. Siswa-siswi Konoha bahu membahu membersihkan kelas mereka. Tak terkecuali kelas Sasuke.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang menyapu sambil sesekali bersenandung riang.

"Kau terlihat senang, Teme" Kata Naruto yang saat itu ikut menyapu bersama Sasuke.

"Memang aku selalu senang. Kau tidak ingat lagu pramuka ya ? Disini senang...Disana senang" Jawab Sasuke sambil menyanyikan lagu pramuka dengan hati yang riang. Naruto hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan sobat kecilnya itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" Kata Naruto yang sukses tepar dibangku panjang depan kelasnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Kau tidak pulang, Dobe" Kata Sasuke.

"Nanti aja" Jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng. Sasuke pun meninggalkan Naruto.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju motornya yang berada di tempat parkir. Dia menstarter motornya dan mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Minggu pagi, Sasuke terlihat mengutak-atik laptopnya. Sai heran melihat kakak kembarnya itu mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Kau tidak belajar Sasuke ?" Tanya Sai pada kakak kembarnya. Sasuke memandang Sai sebentar, tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptopnya kembali.

"Belajarlah dengan caramu. Aku belajar dengan caraku" Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Sai hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja lah" Kata Sai sambil kembali pada aktivitasnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai padanya.

"Mau kemana kau ?" Tanya Fugaku begitu melihat Sasuke akan pergi dengan membawa motor.

"Aku mau ke toko buku, Ayah" Kata Sasuke. Fugaku pun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sasuke pun menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sesampainya di toko buku, Sasuke segera memarkirkan motornya dan memasuki toko buku tersebut.

"Sepertinya sedang sepi ya" Kata Sasuke pada penjaga toko buku tersebut. Penjaga itu hanya tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun masuk kedalam toko buku tersebut dan mulai menggeledah beberapa buku komputer. Dia mulai mengambil beberapa buku, dan menumpuknya dalam gendongannya. Dia pun pergi menuju kasir dan menanyakan harga buku tersebut.

"Banyak sekali. Jarang lho yang beli buku sebanyak ini" Kata kasir tersebut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar kata kasir tersebut. Setelah membayarnya Sasuke segera pulang.

"Kenapa kau malah membeli buku seperti ini Sasuke" Kata Mikoto

"Ibu, aku belajar dengan caraku sendiri. Dan biarkan Sai belajar dengan caranya sendiri yang sudah sangat kuno itu" Kata Sasuke enteng sambil ngeloyor pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke kembali mengutak-atik laptopnya sambil sesekali membaca apa yang tertera dalam buku yang baru dibelinya.

"Ini akan menarik" Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Senin pagi, hari pertama ujian Semester. Ujian ini akan dilakukan selama seminggu. Hari pertama banyak anak yang terlihat sedang berdiskusi didepan kelas mereka.

Sasuke datang dan dengan santainya meletakkan tasnya dan mulai membuka sebuah buku saku yang dibawanya sambil sesekali manggut-manggut mengerti.

Teman-temannya tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Mereka semua sedang sibuk, panik, dan bingung. Itulah resikonya bila tidak pernah bersiap.

Krinnnnnnggggg...!

Bel berbunyi sangat nyaring menandakan ujian akan segera dimulai. Sasuke segera menutup buku sakunya dan berjalan memasuki ruang ujian.

Neji yang melihat Sasuke seruang dengannya hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat kepercaya dirian Sasuke. Dia sendiri telah mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin untuk memperoleh nilai terbaik dan menjadi murid teladan.

Sasuke duduk dibangkunya dengan ekspresi yang masih tetap cool. Neji hanya berdecih kesal melihat kepercaya dirian Sasuke.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu" Sapa seseorang wanita dengan rambut ungu yang dikucir keatas bersama dengan seorang pria bermasker.

"Saya adalah pengawas kalian hari pertama. Saya Anko dan ini Kakashi" Kata Anko memperkenalkan diri. Para murid bersorak riuh.

Anko membagikan lembar soal sedangkan Kakashi membagikan lembar jawaban.

"Waktu kalian 90 menit. Gunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya" Kata Kakashi sembari mengeluarkan buku yang menjadi kebiasaanya.

Beberapa saat ujian berlangsung dengan tenang. Tapi sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian keributan pun mulai terjadi.

"Psssst...! Neji" Kata seseorang berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato taring merah dipipinya. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung angkat tangan.

"Maaf, sensei. Saya hanya mau melaporkan bahwa ada pelanggaran tata tertib disini. Seseorang bernama Kiba baru saja menyontek jawaban dari Neji" Kata Sasuke. Semua siswa terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengucapkan hal itu dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Kiba...!" Teriak Anko pergi menuju bangku Kiba. Kiba gemetar tak karuan ketika menghadapi senseinya itu.

"Kau ujian susulan" Kata Anko langsung meminta lembar jawaban dan soal punya Kiba. Kiba hanya berjalan pasrah keluar kelas.

Semua siswa yang berada seruang dengan Sasuke langsung terduduk diam. Takut kalo Sasuke benar-benar melaporkan mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas melihat keadaan kelasnya.

"Sialan...!" Batin semua siswa di kelas Sasuke.

** Di kelas Naruto**

"Naruto...! Gue nyontek dong" Kata seorang cowok gemuk dibelakang Naruto. Naruto langsung mengankat tangannya.

"Sensei...! Chouji Nyontek" Kata Naruto pada seseorang yang berambut hitam dengan muka yang cukup manis. Semua siswa langsung menoleh pada Naruto.

'Kesambet setan apa dia sampe-sampe gue dilaporin' Batin Chouji. Begitulah pikiran setiap siswa bahkan senseinya sendiri ragu dengan apa yang didengarya.

"Chouji...! Keluar...!" Bentak Shizune. Mau gak mau Chouji keluar. Semua siswa langsung duduk diam, takut dilaporkan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum puas telah mengeluarkan Chouji dari kelasnya.

**Diluar Kelas**

"Lo gak ujian ?" Kata Chouji pada sosok berambut coklat jabrik yang ternyata adalah Kiba.

"Gue dikeluarin" Jawab Kiba dengan sedih.

"Gue juga" Chouji pun ikutan sedih.

"Kenapa loe ?" Kiba penasaran dengan sebab Chouji keluar kelas.

"Gue mau nyontek Naruto. Tapi dianya malah nglaporin gue" Cerita Chouji.

"Kalo gue sih tadi mau nyontek Neji, tapi keburu dilaporin sama Sasuke" Kata Kiba

"Lo sekelas sama Neji ? Enak dong" Kata Chouji.

"Kagak bakal enak kalo Sasuke masih disana" Kata Kiba kesal dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun langsung duduk sambil merenungi nasib mereka.

Setelah kejadian Kiba dan Chouji, semua siswa tidak ada yang berani yontek diruang Naruto ataupun diruang Sasuke. Dua ruang itu pun anteng tanpa ada kendala apa-apa.

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat sehingga hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka ujian. Neji sudah sangat percaya diri dia bakal jadi murid teladan. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia mah santai aja kali.

Sesuai dengan agenda sekolah, setelah ujian semester biasanya akan diadakan class meeting. Shikamaru selaku ketua kelas mengumumkan bahwa untuk semester ini tidak ada class meeting bagi kelas tiga. Alasanya, tentu saja kerena mereka harus fokus belajar.

Tapi, mereka dapat berpartisipasi pada lomba cerdas cermat yang diadakan untuk membangun pribadi yang cerdas.

"Sasuke, Hinata" Kalian akan jadi wakil kelas ini. Sasuke hanya mengangguk santai.

"Jangan kecewakan kami Teme" Kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Semuanya pasti akan beres, Dobe" Kata Sasuke meyakinkan.

Pada hari yang telah ditentukan para peserta cerds cermat berkumpul dikelas Neji.

"Kau juga ikut ternyata Sasuke" Kata Neji dengan nada yang sinis

"Aku ikut dengan alasan yang berbeda denganmu" Jawab Sasuke dengan tampang datar. Neji membalasnya dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Whatever" Kata Neji menuju bangku timnya. Sasuke pun menuju bangku timnya dengan Hinata. Dan perlombaan pun dimulai.

"Setelah berbagai keputusan dari dewan juri, pemenangnya adalah, Sasuke dan Hinata" Kata Anko yang saat itu berkedudukan sebagai wakil dewan juri. Neji berdecih kesal melihat kekalahan dirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap stay cool.

Hinata malah udah lompat-lompat kegirangan yang tanpa sadar telah memeluk Sasuke.

"Ummm...! Hinata, bisa kau lepaskan aku" Kata Sasuke. Hinata pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan muka yang memerah.

"Maaf" Gumamnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba. Pembagian rapor dan pemilihan siswa teladan.

Untuk siswa kelas satu dan dua, pembagian dilakukan dikelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi untuk kelas tiga, mereka dikumpulkan di aula untuk melihat peringkat mereka secara paralel. Siapa yang akan jadi murid teladan ?

* * *

Hummph...! Akhirnya selesai juga. Saya sampai pegel ngetik.

Rencananya akan saya publish dalam sehari juga.

** Revieww...!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pembagian rapor, siapa yang peringkat satu ya ?

**Enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Hadirin sekalian, saat ini kita telah memeriksa hasil ujian yang telah kita lalui bersama kemarin" Pidato Shizune selaku kepala sekolah membuka acara di aula sekolah.

"Dan kami akan membacakan peringkat lima besar di kelas tiga" Kata Shizune. Siswa-siswi pun mulai berbisik-bisik ria sambil menebak siapa yang bakal jadi murid teladan.

"Pasti si Neji itu lagi" Celetuk Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Siapapun yang jadi tidak masalah" Kata Sasuke tetap tenang. Dia tetap tenang karena dia percaya pada dirinya bahwa dialah murid teladan.

"Peringkat kelima diraih oleh Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. Dia mengorek-ngorek kupingnya untuk memastikan bahwa kupingnya baik-baik saja.

"Jangan banyak tingkah. Pergi sana" Kata Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto.

"Dengan rata-rata 85,1" Kata Shizune mengumumkan. Naruto pun maju dengan diiringi tatapan takjub dari teman-temannya. Sedangkan dirinya hanya nyengir saat didepan.

"Peringkat keempat diraih oleh Hyuuga Hinata" Kalau ini sih sudah biasa. Hinata sudah seringkali menduduki posisi ketiga ataupun keempat. Hinata maju dengan menunduk malu-malu.

"Dengan rata-rata 86,3" Kata Shizune mengumumkan.

"Peringkat ketiga diraih oleh Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru malah asyik ngorok ditempat duduknya. Hal ini yang bikin Temari gemes yang langsung geplak kepala nanas Shikamaru.

"Wadaw...! Apaan sih ?" Kata Shikamaru sewot.

"Namamu dipanggil tuh" Kata Temari sambil ngelus dada.

'Gimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada nanas tidur itu ya' Batin Temari. Shikamaru pun maju sambil menguap. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Dengan rata-rata 89,5" Kata Shizune.

"Peringkat kedua diraih oleh Neji Hyuuga" Perkataan Shizune barusan membuat semua murid cengo. Bahkan Naruto yang terkenal berisik itu pun cengo mendengar kata Neji Hyuuga. Neji maju sambil menahan malu.

'Siapa yang bisa menggeser posisiku' Batinnya.

"Dengan rata-rata 89,5" Lanjut Shizune.

"Dan..." Shizune menggantung kata-katanya. Setelah Neji turun pangkat para siswa langsung deg-degan mendengar siapa yang peringkat pertama ini. Sebelum ini sih sudah bisa ditebak kalo Neji yang menduduki peringkat pertama. Tapi semester ini lain dari yang lalu.

"Peringkat pertama..." Shizune menambah tegang suasana. Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih stay cool meskipun suasana sangat tegang seperti ini.

"Sekaligus siswa teladan tahun ini..." Shizune kembali mengulur waktu.

'Gue telen juga lu, kepala sekolah laknat' Batin semua siswa yang ada di aula.

"Adalah..." Sepertinya Shizune tidak menydari adanya aura membunuh yang keluar dari para siswanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke dengan rata-rata yang menakjubkan 96,7" Seru Shizune. Semua siswa bertepuk tangan. Sasuke maju dengan pose yang cool.

"Tidak...! Kalian pasti salah" Teriak Neji dari panggung. Neji sudah berdiri sambil nunjuk para dewan guru. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menepuk bahu Neji.

"Sudahlah Neji" Kata Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Neji. Neji mengibaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Kau pasti tertawa kan dalam hatimu. Senang kau telah merebut posisiku" Semprot Neji pada Sasuke.

"Nilai bukanlah segalanya, Neji" Kata Sasuke menasehati. Neji langsung terdiam dan kembali lagi keposisinya.

"Kepada Hiruzen-sama mohon diserahkan piagam dan juga piala bagi murid teladan tahun ini" Muncul seorang berjenggot putih yang terlihat sudah tua. Pria itu pun menyerahkan piagam pada peserta lima besar. Dia juga menyerahkan piala kepada Sasuke.

"Ada kesan dan pesan, Uchiha Sasuke" Kata Shizune.

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan teman saya, Shizune-sama" Kata Naruto.

"Silahkan" Kata Shizune sambil menyerahkan micnya

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada teman-temaanku yang telah mendukungku" Kata Sasuke memulai pidato.

"Juga saya ucapkan terima kasih pada sahabat lamaku yang telah merubahku, Uzumaki Naruto" Semua orang langsung menoleh pada duren rusuh tersebut. Naruto hanya nyengir innocent.

"Yang perlu saya luruskan disini adalah, Nilai bukanlah segalanya" Sasuke memulai isi pidatonya.

"Dan nilai juga bukanlah hasil dari kerja keras kita. Itu hanyalah bonus atas apa yang kita kerjakan" Sasuke mulai berkoar-koar

"Jika kita hanya mengejar nilai, itu hanya akan meningkatkan tekanan di sini" Kat Sasuke sambil menunjuk kepalanya. Semua siswa tampak mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Semua yang saya dapatkan disini, piagam, piala, gelar, dan nilai 96,7 hanyalah bonus dari kerja keras saya. Sedangkan hasilnya adalah ilmu pengetahuan yang saya miliki" Kata Sasuke. Semua siswa, bahkan para guru pun tenggelam dalam pidato Sasuke.

"Saya tidak pernah berharap dapat rata-rata setinggi itu, atau gelar siswa teladan atau bahkan saya tidak berharap dapat piala ini" Kata Sasuke.

"Saya hanya berharap saya dapat terus belajar untuk menambah pengetahuan saya akan dunia ini. Terima Kasih" Kata Sasuke. Semuanya tersadar dari alamnya masing-masing.

"Sebelum saya tutup pidato singkat saya, saya mohon ketersediaan dari seseorang untuk maju" Kata Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata harap bersedia untuk maju" Kata Sasuke. Saat itu juga, ruang aula itu penuh dengan sorak yang menggema dari para siswa-siswi.

"Majulah Hinata" Kata Sakura sambil mendorong Hinata untuk maju.

"Ganbatte ne, Hinata-chan" Seru Naruto memberi semangat. Hinata maju diiringi dengan sorak sorai dari para siswa.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke lirih. Hinata tetap menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Sasuke harus menarik dagu Hinata supaya bisa melihat wajah manis milik Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, maukah kau jadi pacarku ?" Kata-kata Sasuke meluncur dengan lancar seolah tanpa beban didepan mic sehingga semua orang didalam aula dapat mendengarkanya.

Sorak sorai mulai terdengar mengeras diiringi dengan 'suit-suit'. Wajah Hinata sudah tak karuan merahnya melihat Sasuke menembaknya dengan mic dan tetap stay cool.

"I-iya" Kata Hinata lirih. Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Gila bener Teme. Nembaknya pake begituan" Celetuk Naruto. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya, dibelainya pipi mulus Hinata. Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak dan...

"Hey...! Bukan waktunya untuk pacaran" Teriak Shizune. Refleks Sasuke terlonjak tapi tetap stay cool.

'Gua kena karma' Batin Sasuke sambil mengingat kejadian Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Ya sudah kawan-kawan. Makasih ya" Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan mic sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Waduh...! Teme, lo gentle juga ya nembak di podium pake mic" Puji Naruto saat Sasuke sudah kembali ditempat duduknya.

"Gimana kalo kita double date ?" Sasuke malah mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Naruto dan Sakura cengo gak percaya dengan omongan Sasuke.

'Baru jadian udah ajak date ?' Pikir NaruSaku.

"Triple date ?" Seru seseorang dibelakang mereka. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Sai ?" Kata Sakura dan Naruto.

"Kalian mau apa tidak ?" Sasuke merasa ajakannya diabaikan.

"Kapan ?" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Habis ini lah" Kata Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto dan Sakura cengo untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kalo kalian gak mau aku akan nge-date sendiri" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata. Naruto hanya melihat pasangan baru itu dengan tampang cengo.

'Gue yang udah lama gak pernah nge-date sama Sakura' Pikir Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini Sasuke ?" Tanya Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke mengajaknya kesebuah danau yang terlihat sangat indah.

"Indah bukan" Kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah pohon besar. Hinata dengan malu-malu menyandarkaan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengelus kepala Hinata sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke

* * *

Pemikiran Sasuke tadi adalah murni pemikiran saya bila ada yang protes bisa review atau pm.

**Review...!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ini berisi full romance. Karakter Sasuke kali ini benar-benar terlalu PD

Jika gak suka jangan baca

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke. Kali ini terdengar nada yang lembut, bukan suara Sasuke yang biasanya.

"I-iya" Jawab Hinata tergagap. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kegugupan Hinata.

"Mengapa kau menerimaku ? Kau sudah tidak suka lagi pada Dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun hanya mengetesku saja" Jawabnya dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Tidak, Hinata-chan. Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu" Kata Sasuke.

"Lalu ?" Hinata bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kapan kau mulai menyukaiku ?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Hinata blushing berat.

"Ke-kenapa kau ta-tanya seperti itu" Kata Hinata.

"Jawab sajalah" Kata Sasuke.

"Waktu kau mengucapkan kata semangat" Kata Hinata.

"Semangat ?" Sasuke tampak bingung dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Iya, waktu Sakura dan Naruto jadian" Jelas Hinata yang membuat Sasuke manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kalo kamu, Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Hinata

"Saat pertama kali bertemu" Kata Sasuke enteng seperti tanpa beban apapun. Hinata sampai bengong lihat pacarnya itu.

"Waktu kelas enam. Kau ingat ?" Kata Sasuke

"Tentu" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tertegun melihat senyuman Hinata.

"Hinata..." Kata Sasuke lirih sambil membelai pipi gadis tersebut dengan lembut. Hinata tidak menolak, malah memejamkan matanya dan terus mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat sehingga Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata yang sangat dekat dengan pipinya.

"Teme" Seruan seseorang kali ini benar-benar membuat keduanya terlonjak.

'Kena karma dua kali ? Gue kapok gangguin orang pacaran. Tapi liat aja nanti, gue hajar lu, Dobe' Batin Sasuke

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. Naruto hanya nyengir meledek Sasuke.

"Ngapain kau mojok disini, Teme" Perkataan Naruto barusan langsung membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke, entah kenapa wajah anak ini gak pernah merah.

"Pacaran, emang gak boleh" Kata Sasuke enteng.

'Teme njawabnya enteng banget' Batin Naruto.

"Katanya mau double date ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menawarkan.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan muka antusias.

"Entahlah. Ada ide ?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke membalik badannya dan melihat Hinata yang masih menunduk. Dia mengangkat dagu Hinata agar bisa melihat wajah Hinata dengan lebih jelas.

"Kau punya tempat favorit, Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Tidak punya" Jawab Hinata dengan jujur.

"Kita Double date di taman Konoha aja" Naruto mengusulkan ide.

"Terserah kau lah. Kau setuju, Hinata ?" Kata Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan Hinata. Sasuke pun menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan bersama. Terlihat Sakura yang menunggu Naruto dengan muka bete' nya. Naruto hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Gomenasai, Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat" Kata Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Eeeeh" Sepertinya Naruto mau protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

" Ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku saja yang menggandeng tanganmu" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Sakura tersenyum.

Mereka pun sampai ditaman Konoha. Disana banyak sekali anak-anak yang bermain, ataupun bermesraan.

"Sakura-chan, main ayunan yuk" Ajak Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura langsung berlari duduk diayunan dengan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"Kita duduk disana aja yah" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata untuk duduk di bangku taman. Disitu banyak juga pasangat yang sepertinya asyik dengan kemesraan. Sasuke dan Hinata pun duduk di bangku itu.

"Sasuke-kun" Panggil Hinata. Sasuke menoleh pada gedis yang sangat disayanginya.

"Ada apa ?" Jawab Sasuke dengan kalem.

"Kulihat sebelum ujian kau hanya bersantai aja" Kata Hinata memulai percakapan.

"Terus ?" Sasuke membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana kamu dapat rata-rata 96,7 ?" Tanya Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyika rasa penasarannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kubilang kan jika nilai itu hanyalah bonus ?" Kata Sasuke. Hinata tampak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Bayangkan seperti di toko. Bonus tidak diberikan pada sembarang orang, bukan ?" Hinata mulai mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Bonus hanya diberikan pada orang yang membeli barang tertentu. Dan aku adalah pembeli barang itu" Jawab Sasuke. Hinata tampak manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Jadi, cara belajarmu yang berbeda ya ?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Ternyata kau cepat mengerti ya, Hinata-chan" Kata Sasuke sambil membelai lembut kepala Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu mendengar pujian Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara belajarmu ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang penasaran. Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit Hinata.

"Kau imut sekali ketika pasang wajah seperti ini" Kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun sakit" Kata Hinata sambil manyun.

"Hehe. Jangan marah dong, Hinata-chan" Kata Sasuke sambil merangkul Hinata. Hinata sepertinya msih manyun, tapi hal itu malah menambah wajah imutnya menjadi lebih imut saja.

"Kau makin imut aja" Kata Sasuke. Hinata pun tersenyum tipis.

"Makasih" Kata Hinata sambil mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sambil memproses apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Hinata sudah menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis sambil membelai rambut Hinata.

'Terkena karmanya Shikamaru nih' Pikir Sasuke sambil mengingat peristiwa antara Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Hey...! Kalian berdua mau makan tidak" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Mau makan ?" Tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata. Sasuke pun berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju kedai.

"Aku mampir ya" Kata Sasuke begitu sampai dirumah Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Kau ini, bagaimana prestasimu bis menurun ?" Baru saja masuk, Sasuke sudah mendengar suara yang tidak mengenakkan.

Disana terlihat Neji sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ayah Hinata. Neji hanya menunduk pasrah menerima semprotan pamannya. Bahkan Hanabi pun sembunyi dibalik punggung Hinata.

"Hentikan, paman" Seru Sasuke. Hiashi pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke dan menggeram dengan marah.

"Siapa kau ? Beraninya kau memerintahku dirumahku sendiri" Kata Hiashi pada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu paman menginginkan Neji menjadi yang terbaik, tapi nomor dua tidaklah buruk" Kata Sasuke. Hinata dan Neji terdiam, baru kali ini mereka melihat orang yang menasehati ayah mereka. Apalagi orang tersebut bukan berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Nilai tidaklah menjamin kesuksesan" Kata Sasuke. Hiashi pun terdiam memikirkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Nilai bukanlah hal terpenting dalam hidup kita. Mengejar nilai sama dengan bekerja hanya untuk mendapatkan bonus dan membuang gaji bersihnya" Nasehat Sasuke. Neji terdiam memikirkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Yang terpenting adalah kalian belajat untuk mendapatkan apa yang harusnya kalian dapatkan" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Dan yang harusnya kalian dapatkan dalam belajar adalah pengetahuan" Sasuke mengakhiri nasehatnya dan langsung berbalik pergi.

"Terimakasih, Hinata" Kata Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu. Hinata hanya tersenyum lemah menatap kepergian pacar barunya.

"Siapa tuh ?" Ledek Hanabi

"Pacarku. Kenapa ? Pengen juga ? Makanya cari pacar dong" Kata Hinata enteng. Ketularan gaya ngomongnya Sasuke rupanya nih anak. Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan mulai merebahkan dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun, I Love You" Gumam Hinata sebelum tidur.

* * *

Kata-kata Sasuke barusaan terinspirasi dari film bollywood '3 idiot'

Ada yang pernah menontonnya

**Reviewww...!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter ini akan ada seseorang yang meninggal.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Dari mana lu ?" Tanya Sai yang melihat Sasuke baru pulang dari sekolah. Sasuke hanya melihat Sai sekilas sampai kekamarnya.

"Dari nge-date. Pengin ya ?" Ledek Sasuke sambil memasuki kamarnya. Sai hanya memandang Sasuke aneh.

'Gila, ngomongnya blak-blakan banget' Batin Sai. Itachi yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Baru nge-date ya ?" Ledek Itachi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya jenaka. Dia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Chattingan ya ?" Kata Itachi menebak apa yang dilakukan sang adik.

"Bukan urusanmu" Kata Sasuke sinis.

"Kudengar kau menjadi siswa teladan. Apa itu benar ?" Kata Itachi. Sasuke memandangnya sebentar lalu berkutat dengan laptopnya lagi.

"Ya begitulah" Kata Sasuke yang sebenarnyaa tidak mau membahas hal itu. Itachi menangkap hal tersebut dan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Bagaimana dengan cewekmu. Kapan kau akan membawanya kesini ?" Kata Itachi

"Tentu saja secepatnya" Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Itachi terlonjak.

'Anak ini harus belajar mengendalikan omongannya' Batin Itachi. Dia pun segera ngacir keluar kamar.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit. Nafasnya terengah-engah menghampiri sang kakak yang tergolek tak berdaya disebuah ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kakak" Tangisnya pun pecah ketika berhadapan dengan sang kakak. Neji telah tergolek lemas karena kecelakaan. Hiashi dan Hanabi menyusul beberapa menit kemudian dan tangis mereka berdua pun pecah seketika.

Sasuke berjalan melalui lorong rumah sakit dengan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya. Sasuke berhenti didepan kamar bertuliskan Anggrek 2A. Dia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan melihat Hinata sedang menangis. Sasuke menghampirinya dan memeluknya, membiarkan Hinata menangis dipundaknya.

"Nii-san" Hinata terus menerus menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Denyut nadi Neji semakin melemah.

"Kalian harus keluar" Kata seseorang pria berambut biru dan berkacamata tebal. Hinata dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar Neji.

"Selamatkanlah teman kami" Kata Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu kamar rumah sakit.

Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa suara. Dia hanya membiarkan Hinata menangis di pundaknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan sosok dokter tadi keluar dengan wajah sedih.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami" Kata Kabuto terlihat menyesal. Tak urung lagi, tangis Hinata pecah. Dia menghambur menuju ranjang kakaknya itu. Begitu pula dengan Hanabi. Hiashi masih pasang tampang sedih, tapi pantang baginya untuk menangis.

"Hiashi-ojii san" Panggil Sasuke. Hiashi langsung menoleh pada pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Apakah anda yakin bahwa Neji meninggal karena kecelakaan ?" Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat serius.

"Apa maksudmu ? Bukankah kau seorang saksi mata ?" Kata Hiashi heran melihat tingkah pemuda ini.

"Menurutku Neji meninggal karena banyak tekanan di sini" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kepalanya. Hiashi geram mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa kau menuduhku telah menekan Neji ?" Geram Hiashi sambil mencengkeram kerah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menuduh anda. Anda sendirilah yang mengakuinya" Kata Sasuke tetap tenang.

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau menggenggam semua kebenaran didunia ini" Kata Hiashi.

"Kebenaran dan kesalahan hanyalah sebuah lawan kata semu" Kata Sasuke.

"Saya merasa benar adalah hal yang wajar, karena setiap tindakan manusia adalah tindakan benar dimatanya. Pencuri sekalipun akan merasa tindakannya benar karena dia terdesak oleh kebutuhan hidup" Lanjut Sasuke. Hiashi terdiam mendengar nasehat Sasuke.

"Dengan kata lain, kebenaran hanyalah ilusi yang diciptakaan oleh kehidupan" Kata Sasuke mengakhiri nasehatnya. Dia pun menghampiri ranjang Neji setelah kerahnya dilepaskan oleh Hiashi.

"Perjalananmu sudah selesai kawan. Kau telah menemukan kebenaran yang sejati" Bisiknya di telinga Neji. Sasuke pun kembali merangkul Hinata.

Hinata menangis didalam kamarnya. Air matanya susah sekali berhenti mengingat kebaikan dari kakak sepupunya itu.

"Boleh aku masuk ?" Suara seseorang yang amat dikenalinya sedang meminta izin darinya untuk masuk kekamarnya.

"Masuklah" Kata Hinata sambil menyeka air matanya.

Sasuke pun masuk dan langsung merangkul Hinata. Dia pun membiarkan Hinata menangis di pundaknya.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kematian Neji, tapi Hinata tetap tidak dapat melupakan pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya" Sasuke membuka percakapan untuk mencairkan suasana. Hinata memandang Sasuke.

"Aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama bila aku kehilangan kakakku" Kata Sasuke.

"Meski kakakku sedikit menyebalkan" Kata Sasuke sambil terkekeh geli. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" Panggil Hinata lirih.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" Kata Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil membelai rambut Hinataa.

"Tidak akan pernah" Kata Sasuke sambil mencium puncak kepala Hinata.

"Dobe, ngapain kau disini ?" Kata Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat penampakan duren dirumahnya. Naruto hanya nyengir menggoda.

"Habis apel ya ?" Goda Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Dobe" Kata Sasuke

"Aku bosan dirumah" Kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli melihat sobat kecilnya itu.

"Kau masih ingat HTML ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Tentu" Kata Naruto

"PHP ? CSS ? MySQL ?" Cerocos Sasuke.

"Ya ya ya" Kata Naruto menjawab semua pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kita bikin website yuk" Perkataan Sasuke sukses bikin Naruto terlonjak.

"Apa ?" Teriak Naruto

"Ntar kalo ada kesulitan tinggal mint bantuan nii-san" Jawab Sasuke tanpa peduli dengan tatapan Naruto.

"Serius lu" Kata Naruto yang sepertinya gak percaya dengan omongan Sasuke.

"Daripada mati bosen. Liburan masih sisa seminggu" Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku kan jadi gak bisa apel kerumah Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto manyun

"Kau ajak saja Sakura kesini" Kata Sasuke dengan enteng seperti tanpa beban apapun.

"Kasihan entar dia dicuekin" Kata Naruto.

"Gue punya ide sendiri kok buat website yang cantik" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Yah, Teme. Pasrah aja dech" Kata Naruto pasrah.

"Ya udah. Jemput Sakura sono" Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah keluar rumah.

"lu mau kemana ?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke pergi keluar rumah.

"Mau jemput Hinata lah" Kata Sasuke sambil melajukan motornya.

"Sakura-chan" Teriak Naruto ketika melihat Sakura didepan rumahnya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke punya suatu rencana untuk liburan kita. Kau mau ikut kan" Kata Naruto

"Rencana apa ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku juga gak tahu. Tapi ntar pasti diberi tahu ama Sasuke" Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya pasrah saja.

"Hinata...!" Seru Sasuke ketika melihat gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Ada apa ?" Kata Hinata

"Aku punya suatu kegiatan untuk mengisi liburan. Ikut gak ?" Tanya Sasuke pada pacarnya.

"Kalo kamu ikut aku pasti ikut" Kata Hinata.

"Naiklah" Kata Sasuke. Hinata pun naik kemotor dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Pegangan yang erat ya, Hinata-chan" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi apa rencananya" Tanya Sakura yang tampak sudah tidak sabar.

"Jadi..." Perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh kehadiran kakaknya.

"Sasuke...!" Seru Itachi yang sepertinya sedang girang sekali. Dia langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Terimakasih" Kata Itachi ketika telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Untuk apa ?" Sasuke bingung

"Skripsiku dapat nilai sempurna" Seru Itachi dengan semangat.

"Biasa aja lah" Kata Sasuke. Dia ikut senang melihat kakaknya senang. Pandangan Itachi terkunci pada sosok Hinata.

"Jadi, ini cewekmu itu" Kata Itachi. Hinata yang melihat Itachi langsung membungkuk.

"Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal" Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Seleramu bagus juga Sasuke" Kata Itachi

"Kakak tidak akan percaya kalau Sasuke menembaknya di podium ketika dia sedang pidato" Sahut Sai yang muncul dari kamarnya.

"Gentle juga kau" Kata Itachi sambil meledek Sasuke.

"Jadi apa rencananya ?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa dikacangin.

"Rencana ?" Kata Sai tidak mengerti.

"Aku punya rencana untuk mengisi liburan. Dan ini melibatkan kalian semua" Kata Sasuke

* * *

Maaf ya buat Neji fans. Saya buat Neji meninggal karena gak mungkin kan Hiashi yang meninggal.

Yang kecewa bisa...

**Reviewww...!**


	13. Chapter 13

Untuk chapter ini berisi istilah TI. Yang gak ngerti bisa googling.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Aku mau mendesain website" Kata Sasuke. Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Itachi, Sai, Sakura, dan Hinata cengo. Sedangkan Naruto tidak karena tadi sudah cengo ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Apa hubungannya dengan kami ?" Protes Sai.

"Iya. Apa hubunganku disini" Kata Sakura.

"Aku sedang sibuk cari kerja Sasuke" Protes Itachi. Hinata hanya diam saja, dia mah mau aja asalkan ada Sasuke. Ehem.

"Dengar dulu" Kata Sasuke untuk menghentikan hujan protes yang dilayangkan oleh teman-temannya. Semuanya langsung diam.

"Dobe dan aku akan berperan menjadi web developernya" Kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Sai, kau sebagai web designernya. Aku tahu kau bisa edit foto" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Sakura dan Hinata. Kalian membantu Sai membuat sketsa gambarnya. Kalian punya visi seni yang bagus" Kata Sasuke. Sakura yang dipuji demikian hanya manggut-manggut. Sedangkan Hinata sudah blushing berat.

"Dan Nii-san. Kau membantu kami dari samping dan tolong jual karya kami ya" Kata Sasuke. Itachi cengo mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjual ?" Kata Itachi dengan pasang tampang -sumpeh lo ?- pada Sasuke.

"Ntar aku kasih tau strateginya. Kapan wisudanya ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Bulan depan mungkin" Kata Itachi dengan wajah tidak yakin. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya mendengar jawaban Itachi. Sesaat kemudian dia membuka matanya.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak" Kata Sasuke sambil bergegas menuju laptopnya, ditemani oleh Naruto dan Itachi. Sai juga langsung menuju laptopnya ditemani oleh Sakura dan Hinata.

**Dibagian Sasuke**

"Eh. Kenapa kau install apache server disini" Tanya Naruto begitu melihat Naruto menginstall apache server.

"Karena kita web developer" Kata Sasuke enteng. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

"Sukses" Kata Sasuke begitu melihat localhostnya sudah terinstall. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut saja melihat sobat kecilnya itu.

"Idenya disini adalah, webmaster tak perlu login kedalam FTP untuk dapat mengubah website" Kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu ?" Naruto bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Jadi seperti CMS gitu ya ?" Tanya Itachi yang sepertinya paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan" Kata Naruto sepertinya frustasi dengan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Ini seperti membuat blog Naruto. Kau login sebagai admin dan menguasai semuanya" Kata Sasuke menjelaskan. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

**Dibagian Sai**

"Gambarmu indah sekali Hinata" Puji Sakura. Hinata yang dipuji seperti itu langsung merona.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan" Kata Hinata malu-malu. Sai juga sepertinya sedang mencorat-coret sketsanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyalakan laptopmu, Sai-kun" Tanya Sakura. Sai hanya memandang Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Kita harus buat sketsa dulu. Sasuke juga sepertinya buat sketsa" Kata Sai.

**Hari Kedua**

"Sai, hari ini kita akan bekerja sama" Kata Sasuke. Sai hanya mengangguk paham.

"Hinata, menurutmu font mana yang bagus ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan laptopnya yang menampilkan preview dari font-font keren.

"Bentar ya Sasuke-kun. Aku mau lihat dulu" Kata Hinata sambil melihat-lihat font dalam laptop Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sai.

"Kita akan bekerja dengan layout right sidebar" Kata Sasuke.

"Baik. Akan segera kubuat" Kata Sai sambil menyalakan laptopnya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura ikut nimbrug bersama Sai.

"Yang ini sepertinya bagus. Mudah dibaca lagi" Kata Hinata sambil menunjukkan font pilihanya.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi bisa tolong pilihkan sekitar dua puluh. Aku akan membuat webmaster dapat memilih font pilihan mereka" Kata Sasuke. Itachi cengo melihat adiknya yang sepertinya punya seribu ide untuk dieksplorasi.

"Dobe, sudah kau buatkan widgetnya ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang saat itu sukses membawa laptopnya karena paksaan Sasuke.

"User login, seach bar, guets book sudah selesai. Masih kurang" Kata Naruto.

"Bagus. Koneksikan dengan database" Kata Sasuke.

"Sudah Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata yang sepertinya sudah selesai memilih font-font terbaik dari komputer Sasuke.

"Hinata. Aku ingin kau mendesain admin page" Kata Sasuke sambil mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Dobe, kau bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk membuat homepage. Aku dan Hinata akan membuat admin page dan installation page" Kata Sasuke.

**Hari Ketiga**

"Jadi ketika diklik akan muncul jendela pemilihan font, seperti ini" Kata Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu.

"Tapi aku harus mengoneksikan ini pada homepage dulu" Kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggut-manggut

"Tolong buatkan sekitar sepuluh background image" Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan buku sketsa.

"Ini icon untuk user login. Ini headernya" Kata Sai sambil mempromosikan hasil kerjanya.

"Baiklah, user login bisa ditempatkan disini" Kata Naruto.

**Hari Keempat**

"Kok gini ya" Kata Naruto ketika melihat hasil homepagenya menjadi ancur-ancuran. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan mengutak-atik hasil homepagenya.

"Bagus, Dobe" Kata Sasuke ketika melihat desain Naruto.

"Kau butuh flash Sasuke ?" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencoba untuk mengurangi flash, tapi jika nanti itu dibutuhkan, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya" Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah Dobe, mari kita selesaikan" Kata Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengompress CMS hasil kerja kerasnya itu dan mulai mencobanya.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja" Kata Sasuke

"Ada ide lain ?" Kata Sasuke.

"Gimana kalo kita buat hosting tersendiri lalu orang yang mau pake CMS kita hanya harus daftar di hosting kita ?" Saran Itachi.

"Ide bagus tuh. Tolong diatur ya" Kata Sasuke. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Gimana kalo kita tambahin theme dan widget yang sifatnya optional" Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah kalo gitu, kita mulai bekerja lagi, Dobe" Kata Sasuke sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya kembali.

**Hari Kelima**

"Aku sudah menciptakan sepuluh widget dan lima theme" Kata Naruto sambil melaporkan hasil kerjanya.

"Lima mungkin sudah cukup untuk default. Lainya aku pikir berbayar aja" Kata Sasuke.

"Akhirnya, kerja keras yang tidak sia-sia" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum

"Jadi gimana rencanamu Sasuke ?" Tanya Itachi

"Wisudamu kurang 25 hari lagi kan" Kata Sasuke. Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Rencanaku relatif mudah. Jual CMS ini pada temanmu yang belum mempunyai topik skripsi yang jelas. Suruh dia untuk mencoba CMS ini dan melaporkan hasilnya sebagai skripsi" Kata Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu dan berdo'a" Kata Sasuke pada temannya.

"Ok, sekarang waktunya aku beraksi" Kata Itachi. Dia pun berangkat menuju kampusnya.

"Sekarang apa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja buat lebih banyak theme dan lebih banyak widget untuk dijual" Jawab Sasuke dengan riang. Teman-temannya cengo gak percaya.

'Nih anak terlalu blak-blakan' Batin semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Aku akan buat rekening untuk pembelian online" Kata Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin akan ada yang membeli" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena kita telah membuatnya dengan susah payah. Jika aku tidak yakin dengan diriku, itu akan membuat hasil kerjaku sia-sia" Kata Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Sasuke sudah berubah banyak ya" Kata Naruto pada Sai.

"Aku sendiri pun tak percaya" Kata Sai.

"Sai, Hinata, Sakura, kalian tolong buat sketsanya ya, aku akan urus scriptnya" Kata Naruto. Tak lama kemudian mereka berempat kembali bekerja.

"Sasuke...!" Teriak Itachi yang baru masuk.

"Ada apa sih, minggu pagi udah bikin ribut" Gerutu Sasuke. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

"CMS mu sukses besar" Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke cengo gak percaya.

"Maksudmu ?" Kata Sasuke masih tidak percaya.

"Universitas Konoha berencana untuk menggunakan CMS mu untuk standar pembelajaran HTML" Kata Itachi. Sasuke cengo tak percaya.

"Beneran nih ?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih tak percaya.

"Banyak kawanku yang ingin mencoba CMS itu" Kata Itachi.

"Kita harus membuat nama sehingga CMS itu dapat diletakkan di hosting sesuai saranmu" Kata Sasuke. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat semangat Sasuke.

"Gimana kalo kita beri nama dengan namamu saja ?" Kata Itachi mengusulkan.

"Itu terlalu egois, lagi pula kita kan buatnya sama-sama" Kata Sasuke.

"Ide yang bagus tuh, Teme" Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba usah muncul disitu bersaama dengan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Apa maksud kalian ?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Kita beri CMS itu dengan nama Sasuke, setuju kawan-kawan" Kata Naruto

"Setuju" Koor kawan-kawan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kawannya itu.

"Terimakasih kawan-kawan" Kata Sasuke.

"Akan segera kubuatkan, yang berbayar ya" Kata Itachi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Harusnya kalian tiru semangatnya Sasuke.

Semangat untuk...

**Reviewww...!**


	14. Chapter 14

Last chapter

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Liburan telah berlalu dan saat ini Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Itachi menjadi admin sebagai situs pembuat blog dengan engine CMS milik Sasuke dan Sasuke merangkap menjadi admin yang menyediakan theme dan widget berbayar. Meskipun merangkap begitu, nilai akademis Sasuke tidak pernah turun sampai hari kelulusan tiba.

"Dan kita sambut, peraih NUN tertinggi diseantero Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha" Kata Shizune. Kali ini dia tidak perlu berbasa-basi karena muridnya pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa peringkat pertama.

"Dengan NUN 39,65"

Sasuke maju ke podium. Saat ini penampilan Sasuke bisa dibilang cool abis. Sasuke memakai kemeja putih berdasi hitam dan berjas hitam. Sementara celananya juga hitam.

Dia pun maju dan menerima piala dari Hiruzen-sama.

"Ada yang mau kau bicarakan" Kata Shizune. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima mic yang disodorkan oleh Shizune.

"Saya ucapkan terimakasih pada teman-temanku yang sudah mendukungku sehingga saya bisa mendapatkan NUN terbaik se-Konoha" Kata Sasuke.

"Juga pada kakakku yang pada hari ini menggantikan ibuku yang sedang sakit" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap kakaknya. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mohon ketersediaannya untuk maju bagi seseorang yang kupanggil" Kata Sasuke

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto maju sambil menggerutu.

"Uchiha Sai" Saudara kembar Sasuke ini hanya tersenyum mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata maju sambil malu-malu menuju podium.

"Dan Haruno Sakura" Sakura maju dan langsung berdiri disebelah Naruto.

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah mendukungku" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. Wajah Hinata memerah melihat senyum Sasuke.

"Dan untuk kalian yang gila IT" Sasuke melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Kalian bisa menggunakan CMS original buatan kami berlima untuk membuat website" Kata Sasuke membuat keempat temannya cengo. Sasuke masih asyik berkoar-koar mempromosikan CMS buatanya.

'Nih anak gak tau malu' Batin keempat temannya.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian

SasuHina

"Ayah, ada undangan nih" Seru seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut indigo pendek sambil menarik kaos ayahnya.

"Sepertinya Dobe mengadakan reuni, bagaimana pendapatmu Hinata-chan" Kata Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Harus kita datangi dong" Sahut Hinata.

"Aku akan mengajak Itachi-nii, dia kan juga ikut membantu project CMS kita" Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke sekarang bekerja sebagai motivator. Untuk admin websitenya ditangani oleh Itachi, sedangkan Hinata hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

SaIno

"Permisi, apakah benar ini rumah Uchiha Sai" Kata seseorang bertopi jingga di sebuah studio foto.

"Benar, ada perlu apa ya ?" Tanya Sai dengan sopan.

"Ada undangan untuk anda" Kata orang tersebut dan menyerahkan lembaran sebelum akhirnya dia pergi. Sai membaca undangan tersebut sekilas.

"Sepertinya menarik" Gumam Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sai bekerja di studio foto dan masih bujangan.

NaruSaku

"Sudah kau kirimkan Naruto" Kata Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan"

Naruto bekerja sebagai web developer. Sakura sebagai web designer. Mereka masih bertunangan.

"Kau tambah tinggi ya, Dobe" Kata Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto.

"Ini siapa Sasuke ?" Tanya Sai ketika melihat seorang anak kecil dipunggung Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Rei. Dia putraku" Kata Sasuke. Semuanya cengo melihat Sasuke.

"Aneh ya memang" Kata Sasuke yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Kapan kalian menikah ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Selulus kuliah" Jawab Sasuke enteng. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng melihat Sasuke tidak pernah merubah gaya bicaranya.

"Itachi-nii belum menikah ?" Tanya Sai. Itachi hanya nyengir.

"Dia pasti menikah. Aku tau kau telah lama pacaran dengan seseorang yang bernama Hana" Kata Sasuke yang sukses digeplak oleh Itachi.

* * *

Huaaaah...! Akhirnya selesai juga. Kukira akan jadi fic yang panjang.

**Reviewww...!**


End file.
